Frozen: Sundown
by Sweet Commander Katakuri
Summary: On a cold December night, Kai had stumbled upon a bleeding two-year-old boy before the castle. He acted how any other person would: he took the child in and brought him into the castle. When the King and Queen discover the boy's unnatural abilities they take responsibility for him and have him raised in the castle alongside their two daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to say that I'm changing the title of this story. This is going to be a trilogy instead of just one long story - a trilogy named;**

 **Frozen: A Tale of Two Seasons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Frozen**

* * *

 **Winter of 1822**

It was the middle of the night when the loyal servant to the King and Queen of Arendelle, Kai had heard the call. When he had walked out into the midwinter chill, snow lightly falling around him and collecting on the ground of the bailey out before the castle doors. The serenity of the soft powder that graced the kingdom every year was always something that brought smiles to the faces of the subjects, but Kai found it oddly ominous.

His lantern's light struggled to expose the courtyard from the darkness that enveloped it. It crept up on him like a living entity. The night taking a heavy form that suffocated the castle within it, swallowing the light that so desperately tried to claim it's spot in the order; darkness was simply the absence of light. But when it started to consume the flame, to claim what was rightfully its, that was when he felt it.

An almost godly amount of force echoed from within the darkness, pushing out in all directions. He could hear the soft thuds of bodies unsettling the snow - the guards that had been assigned watch to the gate, most likely hadn't known what was happening before it was too late.

Kai's legs shook with fear, his eyes wide and pupils expanding to see into the center of the mass. The snow that had fallen peacefully was now uplifted and blasted into all feasible directions, some hitting him and pushing him to his back. He tried to push himself back up, to stand against the visible darkness but something warned him otherwise. All thought of standing shaken from his body as a foreign entity crushed any will he had left to get up - his head had gotten light and he assumed he was going to fall unconscious.

As soon as the force came it vanished, expelling the darkness to allow the moon's reflected rays to shine down on the ward. The snow continued to fall back down peacefully, filling the void on the ground where it had once previously settled. It felt so much like a dream or like a fleeting memory that Kai had to question if that any of the events had occurred. But when he spotted the collapsed guards at the gates he knew it had happened, and that it was all real.

Standing back up on wobbly legs; Kai set off to wake the men at watch but stopped upon looking at the center of the yard. Slowly getting covered in snow was the sleeping form of a child. Boots sinking into the snow was what pulled the servant out of his stupor; four armed guards in green had exited the castle, quickly moving towards him.

"Kai, what happened?" The one in charge spoke out quickly; his eyes had scanned the area around them for any sign of a threat. They had responded as fast as they could having been assigned to stand watch within the castle and being the closest to the cause of the force. Each one had felt it, neither one wanting to admit that they had come close to soiling their uniforms under the immense pressure. The guard in charge looked at the child on the ground, his brow raising quizzically. "Who is the boy?"

It was at that time that he realized that the child was indeed a boy, a little older than a year. Kai had a difficult time at first when trying to ascertain the child's gender; the fabric surrounding him were sizes too big for him, covering most of his features. But it came overly apparent when looking at his face - scarred beneath his left eye and poorly stitched up, his jet black hair a disheveled mess and a ragged straw hat lay by his head. Along with his torn clothing and the dirt covered hat wear, it was easier for Kai to label the boy as lower-class but his tanned skin spoke that he had not come from anywhere within the kingdom, or in the north for that matter.

 _Was this boy the cause of that force,_ he had asked himself. Kai immediately regretted even considering that a child of such an age could have done so. But how did he come to be here?

"Kai," He was startled by the shouting of the guard who had moved to stand over the child. The guard was curious about the boy, looking him over entirely from his now snow-covered hair to his torn clothes. He had come to the same conclusion as Kai: the boy was not from Arendelle. "What happened here? What did you see? Who is this child?"

"I-I know as much as you at the moment," Kai responded as he looked at the child and the deep crimson that was flowing around him. He and guards took a step back in shock, the servant examining the boy over again. His clothes covered in a similar crimson and spots of obsidian. The soot was being blown off him and onto the snow making a mixture of white, black and, red. His form was littered with bruises, shallow cuts that had been covered by a thin layer of the falling snow, and burns. "He's injured! The boy needs medical attention!"

Kai went and scooped the boy up in his arms, wrapping the clothes around him to keep him warm. The boy remained unresponsive, if it weren't for the fog from his breath Kai would have feared the worst. The guards stood by waiting to see if the servant needed either of them for assistance.

"I need you to wake Dr. Söderström," Kai ordered one of the guards. He nodded and made for the castle doors intent on waking the royal physician. The other guards stood by as Kai looked down to make sure that the boy was secure; turning to the three men he gestured to guards who were at the gate. "Make sure that they are okay."

"Shall I inform the King?" A guard that had been silent since arriving asked.

"No, I'll inform King Agnarr in the morning." Kai hastily made his way into the castle and out of the cold night. He made his way through the wide dark halls to where the physician's infirmary was. It would take him about a minute to reach the room, giving him enough time to think about what had happened.

Kai had awoken to a strange feeling in the middle of the night. He got dressed and grabbed his lantern, making his way to the bailey with the soft light from the flickering flame illuminating his way. The man had expected to find the guards at the gate tired, sharing a laugh over a story as they waited for their shift to end. But he was surprised by the almost tangible darkness that swallowed the yard. Then the force came as if the darkness was imposing itself upon the kingdom, suffocating all that were caught in it.

The boy at the center had something to do with it. But as Kai had noticed his wounded form, he took pity on the child and had absentmindedly unassociated the boy to the event. Considering the boy as an effect rather than the cause; he was there after the force, a byproduct of the darkness.

 _The boy is a bad omen, born of darkness,_ a cold sweat broke down his neck at that thought. Kai was coming to the infirmary and had no time to continue on that train of thought. The guard he had sent to wake the physician was positioned outside the door, standing at attention. When he got the door the guard moved and allowed Kai to enter.

Waiting in the room was Dr. Söderström; an aging man with pale skin and equally pale hair. He stood there patiently as Kai rushed into the room, concern for the child's health pushing all reason aside - again the events prior had been forgotten.

"Kai, I was told something serious has occurred." The physician stated, his eyes falling on the child in the servant's arms. Concern evidently filled him at the sight of blood on the young boy. Dr. Söderström made for one of the tables in the room and prepared the tools that he would need. "Come quick, rest the child here."

Kai nodded and moved towards the table, laying the boy on it. The torn clothes fell around the boy revealing more of his damaged torso. Kai cupped a hand to his mouth as he felt himself begin to retch. _My God,_ the boy's body was cut and bruised like his face, but the worse was a large _X_ shaped burn that decorated the center of his chest. _It's like he's been branded,_ Kai thought in horror.

"He should count himself lucky," The physician said, "He'll need stitches for the lacerations and some ointment for his minor degree burns; that burn on his chest is already healed over so there is no need to worry. The only thing that is a cause for concern is his fatigue, he appears to be suffering from over-exhaustion and is unnaturally thin. Malnourished - the boy will need a lot of rest and water. When he wakes we'll start feeding him foods high in nutrition."

Kai listened to the doctor and felt the worry lift from his shoulders as the physician listed off what would need to be done for the boy's health. Everything was going to be alright. Dr. Söderström began to close his wounds and apply the ointment to the burns, seeing that there was nothing he could do for now Kai retired from the infirmary and returned back his room. He can worry about the boy in the morning, but he would be no help to him if he was himself exhausted.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

It had been twelve hours since Kai had found the boy collapsed in in the courtyard. He had gone about his morning routine of checking in on the royal family along with Gerda, while also making sure that the chefs were prepared to make a high in nutrition meal for when the boy awoke. The servant had informed King Agnarr about the events that had transpired that night and wasn't at all surprised by the concern the monarch expressed for the boy.

Kai had been ordered to immediately report to the King when the boy had woken up. This had lead up to Kai's current mission. Dr. Söderström had a messenger sent to him, telling him that the boy was awake. He was now rushing to the dining hall to tell the King of the news.

He strode up to the doors and adjusted his suit before entering, making sure not to disturb the family enjoying their lunch. Kai noticed that the Queen was helping feed the year-old Princess Anna, and was in a conversation with her husband. Princess Elsa was seated by her sister, trying to get her to play with her. Kai felt terrible having to disturb their family time.

Luckily Agnarr had spotted him by the door and stood, dismissing himself from the table and walked over to Kai who bowed his head when the King passed him. The two exited the dining room and started making their way to the infirmary.

"I've been very interested in meeting our guest," Agnarr broke the silence. "What you had described finding him has me curious."

Kai remained silent not knowing what to say in response to the King of Arendelle. They arrived at the infirmary and entered, seeing Dr. Söderström examining their guest's now bandaged arms. It was hard to recognize the boy from last night, his bloodied bruised form was now replaced by countless bandages that wrapped around his torso and forehead - he looked more like a mummy now.

The physician stood as he saw the King approach his patient, they exchanged greetings as the physician moved so the King could speak with the boy. Kai moved to stand behind the King, wanting to know more about the mystery that had appeared within the darkness.

The boy looked at the two men with wide owl eyes, watching them curiously. At first, his attention was on the King's face, unblinking eyes that could stare into his soul before they dropped and examined his uniform. He reached out and tried to grab at one of the medals that were situated on his jacket.

"Shiny." The boy said as he tried to grab it. Agnarr looked down at the medals the boy was trying so desperately to play with. He gave out a heartfelt chuckle and removed one, handing it to the young boy. He grabbed the medal eagerly and held it before his face, staring at his reflection in the shiny material.

"Son," Agnarr said drawing the boys attention away from the medal. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy took a moment to understand what was being asked of him, he looked at the medal in his bandaged hands before handing it back to its owner. Agnarr took it back gratefully, giving his thanks as he situated it back onto his jacket.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked again.

"Luffy." The boy answered simply, not giving any more than what was asked of him.

"It's nice to meet you, Luffy. My name is Agnarr," The King said before gesturing behind him to the servant. "And this is Kai, he's the one who found you last night. Can you tell me where you are from?"

"Straw hat?" Luffy whined as he looked around the room. When he didn't find what he was looking for tears started to fill in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. "Where?"

The King looked back at Kai with a raised brow, not understanding what the child was asking for. The servant had noticed the pained look that had framed the boy's face. "There was a straw hat with the boy when I found him, I didn't have time to grab it though."

"I see," Agnarr looked back at the boy, who was frantically looking around the room. If he turned his head any faster he would be in danger of breaking his neck, if he wasn't already. "Luffy, I'll have one of my guards look for your straw hat, alright?"

"Promise?" Luffy asked.

"I promise," The King replied. "But first you have to do one thing for me, okay?"

His answer was frantic nods from the boy, his tears receding now that he knew he would be getting his hat back.

"Can you tell me where you're from?" He asked while he had Luffy's attention. "If you tell me where you're from, I can help you get back home but first you'll have to help me. Do you know where your home is?"

"No."

"What about your parents, they're probably really worried about you right now. Do you know where they are?

"My parents?"

"Yes, your mother and father. I can imagine how terrified they must be not knowing where you are if you are alright. I have a little girl almost your age, Anna and another that's four, Elsa. I know that if one of them went missing I'd be worried, so do you know where you're mother and father are?"

"No."

The King was worried now. If the boy knew where he lived it would have been easier to help and get him home, back to his parents. But a child at his age would obviously have difficulty remembering exactly where it was without seeing a familiar landmark, and like Kai had explained to him; the boy didn't look like he belonged so far north.

"What about your parent's names, knowing them it would make the search easier."

"Names?"

"Yes, can you tell me their names?"

"No."

"Do…" Agnarr didn't want to ask this question. He feared that this would happen when he first heard an injured child was found on his doorstep. "Do you know your parents?"

"No."

King Agnarr frowned at the response, dread filling him as he stood and walked towards the door, Kai following behind him. Once they were in the hall, they closed the door so the boy couldn't overhear them.

"Doesn't know his parents," Agnarr mumbled to himself while shaking his head. "This is terrible."

"What are we going to do with Luffy, your majesty?" Kai asked. He honestly hadn't a clue as to what to do with the boy, and he hoped that the King would know what to do next. "I wouldn't feel right turning the boy away, and what about his wounds? Whoever did... _that_ to the poor boy could still be out there."

"Turning him away was never an option." The King stated. "But I'm still curious about how he got here. Kai, you mentioned a force that was powerful enough to knock out two trained guards and expel a darkness that was dense enough to smother light. What if he…"

"Your majesty, you don't believe that the boy, that Luffy could be like Elsa?" Kai wanted to outright refuse to believe that the boy was capable of that, but as each second past and the memory of that night became clearer it seemed to be the only thing that makes sense. "Do you think he has magic?"

"I can't be for certain, but it's something that shouldn't be ignored." Agnarr looked at the door in thought. He just stared at the door for seconds on end, contemplating what to do with the child. It had only been a minute before the King had come to a decision on what to do with their guest Luffy. "We'll keep him here in the castle until he is healed. While he is here I want someone watching him at all times, to see if he is _capable_. If by the time he is well, and he portrays abnormal abilities I'll take him to Grand Pabbie and have him take a look at the boy."

"And for now?" Kai asked.

"Let's go see if we can find his straw hat." Agnarr began to walk down the hall intent on finding the headwear that the boy was worried about. "On the plus side, Elsa and Anna could benefit from having a new playmate."

Kai nodded in understanding, following after the King in search of the hat. He made a mental note to get the chefs to prepare the boy's meal to help him recover quicker.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Luffy was confined to the infirmary for the past three days, the same four walls and the nice doctor being his only company for the time. The shiny man and the man in green hadn't returned since the conversation, but in their place, a guard had come with his straw hat in his hand. He was content after getting it back and spent most of his time sleeping and eating the meals that were given to him. Luffy wasn't too sure where he was, what was going on, or why he was required to get rest; he would rather be exploring his new surroundings with a child's curiosity.

"Good morning Luffy," Dr. Söderström said as he appeared by the side of the bed. The physician began to look at the condition of the bandages and the stitches, seeing if he would need to replace any. He was happy with their condition and moved onto Luffy's. "How are you feeling today?"

"Can I leave?" Luffy asked.

"Not until I'm sure that your afflictions are healed."

Luffy looked down at his hands and the straw hat that was resting on his lap. He didn't want to rest anymore; Luffy knew he was fine and that all he would need from now on was food to sustain and heal him. When the physician asked him once again how he was feeling, he responded with a simple "Okay."

"That's good. I'll ask again later today, it's amazing how fast you are getting better. With this rate you can be on your feet in three more days maybe two."

Luffy didn't like the sound of that, he needed to get out of the infirmary now. But he had to wait until the doctor left him alone or he wouldn't be able to get out of the room.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

The Queen of Arendelle had shared in her husband's curiosity concerning their guest. Iduna had yet to meet the boy Agnarr had called Luffy. Though this curiosity was also shared with both their children; Elsa was aware that there was another child in the castle and had become very impatient in wanting to meet the boy, and Anna knew that someone different was taking up her sister's attention.

Even Queen Iduna's best attempts at calming her children weren't enough. Elsa wouldn't quit pestering her or her father about seeing the boy, Iduna telling her that it wasn't becoming of the crown princess to be getting so worked up over something. Though the girl still didn't see reason. Iduna had even caught her daughter trying to sneak into the infirmary even after Agnarr explicitly told her not to disturb the boy while he healed. The King even went as far as placing a two-man guard detail by the door.

Elsa had eventually given up trying to get into the infirmary, sulking for an entire day. Iduna truthfully felt bad for both the boy and her daughter. She had heard of the boy's injuries from her husband and felt as if her heart was going to break. The Queen couldn't believe that it was possible for a boy so young to have suffered such terrible wounds.

Iduna had finally decided that she should meet the enigma known as Luffy. The Queen found herself moving through the many finely decorated hallways. She approached the infirmary and saw that Dr. Söderström was discussing something with the two guards, their backs to her. The infirmary door slowly opened without making a noise.

A small head popped out of the door with a straw hat too big for his head covering his eyes. He peered from under his hat at the guards and the physician; creeping out of the room he closed the door without a sound and started to tiptoe down the hall away from the three men.

Luffy wasn't watching where he was going as he bumped into something. He fell onto his backside with a thud, a surprised noise escaped his mouth. Looking up he was meet by the warm smile of a brown-haired woman. Luffy couldn't move, he knew that he was caught and that there was nothing he could do.

"Hello there," Iduna said bending down to be closer to the boy's level. "Where were you going?"

"N-Nowhere."

"Hey, what is the kid doing out here?" Luffy looked back to see that the guards and doctor had noticed his presence in the hallway.

"Luffy you were supposed to say in bed and rest." Dr. Söderström said as the two guards moved to grab the boy and take him back to the infirmary. Luffy looked at the guards with worry, he didn't want to go back to bed.

Luffy pushed himself up and made to run past the Queen but had his arm grabbed by one of the guards. He tried to wiggle his arm from the guard and succeeded; he ran past the wide-eyed woman and down the hallway. There was a tug on his arm that stopped him from going any further, confusing the young two-year-old boy.

"W-What the hell?" He heard a guard say.

Iduna looked in shock and disbelief - the boy's arm passed by her when he ran away but was still firmly held by the guard's hand. Luffy's arm had stretched the length of the hallway and the bandages that were wrapped around the limb fell off.

 _What is this,_ the Queen thought as her eyes trailed up the extended limb to the boy who was looking back in equal shock.

"My arm!?" Luffy cried upon seeing his arm behave in a way that wasn't normal.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Anna - 1**

 **Luffy - 2**

 **Elsa - 4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen: A Tale of Two Seasons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Frozen**

* * *

The three stood silently in the cabinet chambers, the sound of the heavy oak door closing echoed throughout the room, with the King being the fourth to enter. Agnarr looked at the three figures standing around the King's Table: the first was Dr. Söderström who was waiting with his arms relaxed behind his back, next to him was Kai, who had been the third to enter the room and much like the King had little knowledge for the purpose of the congregation. The last and the one who had summoned him was his beautiful wife, and the Queen, Iduna. Her normal loving smile that was the warmth of Arendelle had, albeit present upon her face, sunk considerably low.

Agnarr had only ever a few times seen his wife in such a way. Iduna was always a gruntled and graceful person since the moment they had met; the perfect woman in his eyes. She was a loving mother two their two beautiful daughters and considered a gracious sovereign by her subjects. Such a display of compassion and sorrow ever present behind the blue eyes of the Queen was far and few between, nonetheless concerning to the King.

"Iduna, what's wrong?" The concerned King rushed to the Queen's side. He gathered both of her hands into his and squeezed them gently. Iduna smiled at her husband, grateful for his worry. "Why have you called this sudden meeting?"

"Your Majesty," Agnarr looked towards the physician with a curious eye. "I called this meeting, this is a matter requiring such urgency."

"What is so concerning?" The King asked.

Iduna shared a glance with Dr. Söderström before she tightened her hold on Agnarr's hands. Agnarr was beginning to think that something was wrong, specifically with the boy. The physician could not call meetings with the King unless it had to do with the health of a member of the Royal Family or, he could request audience pertaining to an epidemic within the kingdom. For Dr. Söderström to be the one to have the meeting only could mean that something dire had occurred with their guest.

"It's Luffy…" Iduna said.

"Did his condition worsen? Is the boy going to be okay?" Agnarr feared the worst for the boy, for his life to already be held by death was nothing but atrocious. He wished he could do more for the boy, maybe he should allow Elsa to meet him and have him interact with someone near his age. Whatever he chose to do, he is for sure to have the man or men responsible brought to justice.

"It's not as you think, Your Majesty. Luffy only has a few torn stitches resulting in previous cuts reopening; I had him taken back to the infirmary before requesting we have this meeting." Dr. Söderström said, calming the King's nerves. "But…"

"But what?" The King inquired, "Dr. Söderström, what are you withholding from your King?"

"Agnarr, dear," Iduna's quiet call brought him back to her. The Queen's warm smile and gaze enough to calm him. They looked into each other's eyes, Iduna finding a way to tell her husband the news. "He is like her. My dear, Luffy is the same as Elsa."

Agnarr was surprised, he had initially thought that Luffy might have been similar to his daughter, the basis is his arrival at the castle. But after three days with no report on any queer occurrences or behavior the King had set aside the idea and had mainly focussed on the recovery that the boy needed. With the information that his wife has given him, it opened up a myriad of possibilities concerning who he was and where he came from.

"He is the same as Elsa," He tested how it felt and how it sounded before giving the statement a second go. "He is the same as Elsa," The King's voice grew in volume and his delight filled his person, the news was grand. No longer would he have to fear the day that Elsa would feel alone because of her powers. From the moment that Elsa discovered her powers, Agnarr and Iduna had feared that she would feel like a pariah but with someone like him, she could live with being different. "Luffy is the same as Elsa!"

"Well," The physician interjected, drawing the looks of both the King and Kai. "Not exactly the same, Your Majesty."

"What do you mean, Dr. Söderström?" Kai asked on the King's behalf and was getting quite tired of remaining on the sidelines of the conversation. Being the one to find the boy Luffy he felt the most responsible for the child and his health. He had spent the time since he found Luffy to go over the events of that night. That powerful force was something he had never felt before in his life, and that darkness. It was unheard of and he doubts that there was any other place in the world that held such depth, there was a constant fear that he would be pulled in and consumed by the darkness, never to see the light again. That left Kai wondering if Luffy really was gifted with powers.

"Allow me to explain," Dr. Söderström began, clearing his throat for the speech he was going to give. "Princess Elsa and Luffy do share traits that for any normal person would be considered impossible; the princess may be looked at as a witch given that she controls an element of nature itself. Luffy is a different and a far more confusing case; if this is not handled carefully, he may be looked at as a monstrosity."

"How do you mean?" Agnarr asked. He was displeased by the idea that people would look at Elsa as a witch but had to agree with the physician, when faced with any form of magic or something people don't understand they associate it with witchcraft. But what was it about Luffy that would make others think of him as a monster?

"To explain; Princess Elsa from what she has shown can create, control, and form anything within the realm of her own imagination from ice or snow. Her powers conjure through a means that medical science cannot truly explain, the princess seems to like using her hands, preferably her left, when using her powers." Dr. Söderström explained to the small group, a knowledge that was already known to the King and Queen and to most of the subjects that worked closely with the royal family.

"Luffy, on the other hand, has not exhibited any signs that he can control an element of nature or a substance that he himself can create," Dr. Söderström paused for a moment to allow the bit of information to sink in. Kai thought to himself that the force that had expelled the darkness that night could have come from Luffy, but remained silent on the matter. "Instead he himself is the substance and the final expression of the power that he shows."

"He himself is the power?" Agnarr asked uncertainty.

"It is true, dear." Iduna supported the physician's claim. "I witnessed Luffy's power for myself and was floored by the sight."

"What is the boy made of?" Kai asked. "When I found him he looked the same as any of us - human."

"When he used his powers he shared the qualities of something we all use on a daily basis," Dr. Söderström pulled a small bar from his pocket, the object no bigger than his thumb, and placed it on the King's Table. "A rubber. Luffy's power exhibited the same properties that this writing implement has."

"Dr. Söderström, are you implying that Luffy's power is the power to erase writing?" He knew it was a doltish question but Agnarr had trouble understanding what the physician was telling him. How could a human body be made of rubber?

"I never got the chance to test that, Your Majesty," He responded to the King. "But I do know that Luffy does share the same properties as the rubber. His body is extremely resistant to impact trauma and is capable of amazing flexibility and elasticity."

"Elasticity?" Kai repeated. "As in he can stretch?"

Agnarr looked to Iduna for confirmation, having proven that she knew as much or almost the same as Dr. Söderström knew. The Queen nodded in confirmation; she had been front and center when Luffy had demonstrated a power that was strange if anything.

"I was there to witness it, along with Dr. Söderström and the two men placed on watch there." Iduna stated. "It was truly something you'd need to see to believe; when the guard grabbed his arm Luffy continued as if nothing had stopped him, his arm stretching the length of the hall."

The room fell silent as they waited for Agnarr to come to a decision. The King was processing all the new information he had on their guest; he knew that neither he nor his wife would want to throw the kid out of the castle, they wanted to help him. With the revelation that Luffy was, in fact, special like his daughter then it was a greater reason for him to help, but with the power affecting his body rather than the environment around him he was faced with a serious dilemma: he could allow Luffy to live with his powers and wait to see if there are any serious impacts on his health, or he could take him to see the trolls and avoid having to take the trip in the future.

In the end, there was only one option he could ever really go with.

"Kai," Agnarr spoke.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Find the men stationed at the infirmary during the time of this incident," Kai bowed to the King before making his way towards the doors of the chamber. Just as he reached for the handle the King spoke once more. "Take Dr. Söderström with you as well, I'm sure that he could be of some assistance. And make sure to keep this under wraps, it's best if we don't allow any more people know of this."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kai said as he and Dr. Söderström bowed to the King and Queen before leaving the chambers and heading off to find the guards that were present during the incident. The King and Queen were the last two remaining in the cabinet chambers, a solemn silence falling between them.

"What are we to do, dear?" Iduna was the first to break the silence.

"I will wait for nightfall and take Luffy to the Valley of the Living Stone after I return we shall discuss where he will stay," Agnarr told the woman who breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," She whispered; Iduna was praying that the boy would be allowed to stay in the castle, to be a companion alongside Elsa and Anna. The smile she wore fell at a distant thought, something that she had not taken into account until now. "What about the Ministers? Do we tell them of Luffy."

Agnarr took a moment to think. He placed his hands on the King's Table in deep thought, he hadn't even considered what the Ministers would think of the situation, and with their weekly congregation tonight it made things more difficult.

"We only tell them that we'll be taking him in and we won't give them anything more, especially not about his powers," Agnarr stated his position on the matter. "Iduna, I'll need you to stall them in the event that I return late."

"I'll try my best, dear." Iduna replied. "But you know how they are."

"I do." The King nodded in understanding. "I'll make hast and return as soon as I can."

"Please,"

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

The ride was tedious; Agnarr had set off as soon as the sun set, giving him three hours to return back to the castle before the meeting with the Ministers. His ride through Arendelle was simple, the cobblestone paths void of any snow thanks to the hard work of Arendelle's people. It wasn't until the King had left the walls of the kingdom that it became much more challenging. The three feet of snow making it difficult for his riding horse to travel.

The normal hour-long ride lasting an extra hour more. The full moon was at its highest point when he arrived - the snow was no more than a couple inches in the valley. The heat and steam that was generated by a local geyser keeping the valley warm in the cold winter months. His horse trotted into the valley, the lush vegetation that had died during the winter thriving in the heart of the valley.

As Agnarr's steed approached the center of the valley, a rumbling was heard. The King dismounted from the horse with Luffy, wrapped up in cloth and resting in his arms. He paced head of his ride and stood out in the open. The earth beneath his feet began to shake and knocked small pebbles around.

The rumbling got louder and the King was witness to a large group of small boulders rolling over the hill, moving to surround him. The rocks popped up, revealing the forms of small grey creatures with leaves mended together for clothes. Agnarr listened as the group began to mumble and whisper "the kings", and many staring up in awe.

The group of trolls parted for a much larger being - a boulder larger than the rest rolled up just feet before him. This one opened up slower and with more grace than the others, revealing an elderly troll with the same leaf mended clothing but with blades of grass worn around his neck.

"The coming of two kings," The troll spoke moving before Agnarr. The King stared at the eldest troll in confusion at the mention of two but remained quiet as he lowered to a knee and presented the sleeping boy. "What brings you to the valley, Your Highness?"

"The boy, Luffy." Pabbie fixated his gaze on the sleeping boy and withdrew from him. "He has powers, I-I need to know if they will be a problem for him."

Pabbie moved back to the boy, a look of pity adorning his stone features. He raised a hand and rubbed it on the boy's forehead, noticing the skin pull along with no resistance before settling back to its previous position. "Was he born with this power?"

"I… I wouldn't know," Agnarr replied.

"Then the boy is in extreme danger," Pabbie said to the shock of the King. "A curse has been placed deep within him, latching onto his soul."

"He's been cursed?" Agnarr was appalled by the news. "Is there any way you can help him?"

"That depends on what you desire, Your Majesty," Pabbie told him, drawing confusion from the King.

"I wish to help him."

"Then you must know who you have taken in." A soft blue light filled his hands - he threw it to the air. A dark blue silhouette of who Agnarr assumed to be an older Luffy stood triumphantly over the fallen figures of other silhouettes, many laying on the ground, others bowing to him. "Deeper within the boy he holds a power far greater than a curse, something that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years. He holds the Color of the Conquering King."

"The Color of the King." The trolls surrounding him spoke.

"What is that? What is this Color of the King?" Agnarr asked as he looked down at the sleeping form of the boy.

"The boy holds within him, a power that can bend the will of others," Pabbie explained. "Those before have used this gift to conquer lands and reign themselves as kings. If the child so wishes he could choose to rule over the world itself."

"But that's only if he wishes too," He replied back. "You can't just assume that Luffy would want to conquer only because he has that power."

Pabbie took a longer look at the boy who was sleeping peacefully wrapped in the fabric. The troll was an amazing judge of character and could simply tell by looking at the scarred face of the boy that he wouldn't be the type to go after control, but the child's upbringing could drastically change that.

"If His Majesty's choice is to help the child, then I will help him as well." Pabbie placed a stone hand on the boy's chest. What followed was a display of vibrant colors; a beautiful sapphire light left the troll's hand and surrounded the boy, from Luffy streaks of dark bolts of black pushed against the magic the troll was using. Pabbie manipulated the lights till they concentrated around the boy's upper torso - just under his hand.

Agnarr watched the elder work and looked on amazed by the lights, the lights began to recede into Luffy's chest before it vanished completely. Pabbie removed his hand, breathing heavily from the exertion. The King waited for the troll to catch his breath before he asked, "What did you do to him?"

"What I have done…" Pabbie took another deep breath as he recuperated. "Sorry, Your Majesty. What I have done is I have locked the curse away, dampening its effects on the boy."

"The lights?"

"It was the magic I used to create the seal; I had used the boy's own will to seal the curse within him." The elder troll explained.

"Is that easier than removing the curse altogether," Agnarr asked curiously.

"No, to remove the curse would ultimately end in the child's death." Agnarr grimaced at the thought of a curse that was not able to be removed, though he now had small hopes that Luffy might lead a semi-normal life. "Sealing this curse deep within him was the only option there was."

"Allowing him to live with it wasn't an option?"

"Would you allow a child to live with such a burden?" Pabbie asked. Agnarr had to stop and think for a time, could he allow a child to live like that? What about Elsa, was her power that both amazed and frightened him a curse that needed to be locked away? Or was it a gift? Agnarr looked down at the boy in his arms and came to a conclusion that he couldn't allow the child to live as a monster cursed by fate.

"Are his powers, the curse, gone?" He asked after a time.

"No. The seal I have placed was forged from his own will, as long as he doesn't stretch it to force it upon others, the seal will stay as it is and the curse will remain locked inside him."

"What could cause him to stretch is will?"

"Your Majesty, as difficult a task it is, you must not allow the boy to experience any great traumatic stress," Pabbie warned the King.

"And if he experiences such?"

"Then the seal will shatter."

The elder troll's warning echoed inside his mind as he rode back to the castle, the boy had slept the entire time. The trip back was shorter, taking him the normal riding time of an hour. When he made it back to the castle he made towards where he knew that Iduna would be - the cabinet chambers. He had returned in time, hopefully, the Ministers not all have arrived yet.

Agnarr carried Luffy to the chambers intent on telling his wife of what had transpired in the valley. His steps were quick as he approached the chamber doors - a door opened with Kai emerging from the chamber. Kai saw the King approach with Luffy in his arms and bowed to him.

"Your Majesty." Kai addressed.

"Kai, I need you to take the boy and situate him in one of the castle's empty rooms." Agnarr handed Luffy over to the servant who nodded and made for one of the many unoccupied rooms. The King entered the chambers and saw the only occupants of the room be Iduna and the physician.

"Agnarr," Iduna turned to see the King entered. "You've returned."

"Your Majesty." Dr. Söderström bowed.

"What did the troll's have to tell you?" The queen asked.

Agnarr thought over what to tell the Queen and the physician. He figured that the Ministers would arrive within the next few minutes and knew that he could only tell them so much in so little time. The King began to tell them everything he could in the time that he had, driving the point that Luffy will be staying with them in the castle. The last thing he spoke before the arrival of the seven was the curse that was sealed within the boy. Locked inside him by his own will.

* * *

 **Next chapter we'll be getting a time skip and truly begin this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen: A Tale of Two Seasons**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Frozen, or Tangled**

* * *

 **Summer of 1836 - 14 Years Later**

Luffy looked out onto the fjord and watched as the waves rose and fell. The sound of the water lapping against the wooden pillars of the dock and the smell of the salt was all a bit too nostalgic. Given the chance, he would leave the castle alone to simply pass the time by staring deep into the blue. Of course, he wasn't exactly allowed to be down on the docks for long - or at all - he had responsibilities he had to uphold. But every now and then he found himself sitting there, watching, all the way into the night until the cold breeze tickled his nose.

Now he stood, watching the fjord take on the beautiful orange and red hue of the setting sun. Kai was there next to him a large finely crafted wooden trunk with a Persian blue bandbox on top, sat by his side - luggage belonging to the King and Queen. He had carried the trunk down to the dock as the royal family said their farewell.

"Stand straight, Luffy." Kai reprimanded the seventeen-year-old. The Head Servant had been the one to educate Luffy during his time in the castle. He had learned how to read and write, how to present himself as a gentleman, and politesse when interacting with any of the royals - all skills recommended he learn from the Queen. Kai had trouble hammering the skills into the boy's head, his dense personality and his interactions with the princesses not helping him learn properly.

Luffy looked back towards Kai and past him. Agnarr walked down the dock with Iduna in arm, their destination clear. A three-masted bark with painted blue hull bobbed slightly from the waves; Arendelle's crocus displayed proudly on the flag flying center-mast.

The King and Queen had arrived at where Luffy and Kai waited, by a gangplank planted on the side of the dock. Kai bowed to the monarch and royal consort, Luffy hesitantly mirroring the servant's actions. Agnarr and Iduna smiled at the servant and their ward.

"Kai, Luffy," Agnarr greeted them.

"Your Majesty," Kai began. "The trunk is prepared and the captain is ready to set sail at any time. I hope that-"

"Why can't I come?" Luffy interrupted - his manners forgotten as he complained to the King. Kai had always thought that Agnarr and Iduna weren't strict enough when it came to Luffy's outbursts, but they gave him to much leniency and had treated him like he was one of their own and he knew he couldn't say much on the matter.

"You know why, Luffy," Agnarr told him - his response hinting to them having the conversation in the past.

"But I was made for the sea!" He argued back with little thought about who he was currently speaking too. "I can't just keep working in the castle for the rest of my life, there are things out there that I want to see and adventures around every corner. Pops, you can't just leave me here shoveling horse poop and delivering food. I'm sick of it!"

"Now Luffy, you know that what you're saying isn't true." Iduna spoke calmly, trying to control the conversation before Luffy took complete control over it. "You're a vital part of our family, and we need you here at the castle while we're away. Besides, you don't want to go to another royal's wedding now do you?"

"...No."

"And, I heard that the food they have there isn't even any good so you would be miserable if you came." Luffy's shoulders slumped at what the Queen was saying.

"Still...I don't belong here," He gestured behind him towards the large castle behind him. "I feel trapped inside there; with the gates always closed and Elsa staying in her room, there isn't much to do."

"So you're saying you're bored?" Agnarr playfully smiled at his ward.

"That's right." He nodded his head. Luffy began to think that Agnarr was starting to see a bit of reason, and was only one push away from allowing him on the voyage. Upon inspecting the ship Luffy noticed the lack of Royal Guards onboard - only sailors for the Royal Navy graced the deck of the bark. "I can be your guard, protect you in case the ship gets attacked, or maybe-"

"Luffy, how can you protect us if you can't swim? We'll be on the ocean." Agnarr reminded the boy of his fatal flaw. It was true, never had he ever been able to swim, let alone stay afloat. Kai had often compared him to an anchor of a ship, once he drops in he would sink.

"All I have to do is not fall overboard, easy," Luffy said.

"Okay, then let me ask you this," Luffy waited, ready to answer the next question and prove that he could come on the voyage. He didn't care if it was to a wedding, there was an adventure in the air and he was ready to chase after it. "What would Anna do if you left? She'll be all alone."

"No, she has Elsa." He realized what he said and mentally smacked himself. Anna would be devastated if he left; he was the last person her age that interacted with her and made life behind closed gates seem less dull. Of course, she couldn't turn to Elsa if he left, she locked everyone, except her parents, out years ago.

"Let's come to a compromise then, Luffy." The King said out the blue. "Protect Anna and Elsa for us until Iduna and I return; let no harm come to them, and when we come back I'll let you set out on your own voyage."

Luffy considered the deal for a moment, looking out towards the castle. They'd be gone for a little over two weeks. And the possibilities of what could happen within that small amount of time were high, but with the gates closed and one of the princesses locking herself away it seemed that nothing bad really could happen. Agnarr had basically promised him freedom from the castle upon his return.

"Alright I'll stay, but as soon as you return I'm setting sail!" Luffy proclaimed.

"That's if you can protect my daughters." The King sternly reminded the boy.

"I can do that easily," He raised his arm into the air and flexed, though it was unnoticeable under the long sleeve of his shirt. "I'll beat anyone that comes after them; I don't care if it's an army, a kingdom, or even the jötunn from those legends!"

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna smiled at the boasting boy. He was really getting into this idea of protecting the princesses while they are away. They continued to listen as Luffy rambled on about all the people and mythological monsters that wouldn't hold a candle to him if they came after Elsa and Anna. The Queen even thought that his intensity on the matter was quite noble and cute, her daughter's having their very own knight-in-shining-armor to look after them.

"I'll go farther than that too," He threw his arms high into the air as he looked up to the heavens above him. "I'll even protect all of Arendelle!"

Wide loving smiles spread across both the King and Queen's faces. "Till we return." Agnarr extended his hand to the boy who he had come to think of as a son. Luffy reached out and grabbed the King's hand that was before him, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Until you return, Pops, I'll protect everything." Luffy let go of the King's hand and stood back with Kai. They watched as Agnarr and Iduna boarded the ship, and as it shoved off into the fjord. Luffy wasn't sure how long he stood there watching the water; the sun had set and now the moon reflected off the dark blue of the waves. The ship was long gone.

He turned to walk back up the dock and return to the castle, the wind blowing hard against him. A straw hat that rested on his head took off from where it had been situated but was caught by Luffy's hand. Luffy looked at the hat, before turning his gaze towards the castle - it's windows illuminated by candle-light.

Luffy continued on his way back to the keep, firmly placing the straw hat onto his messy black hair.

* * *

 **Summer, July of 1839 - 3 Years Later**

The second Princess of Arendelle was out like a log; Anna remained in her own world, reality around her might as well be none existent. Her usual braided and kempt strawberry-blonde hair was a knotted mess, a stray strand having found itself inside the Princess's open mouth. Drool pooled on her pillow and her snore was loud enough to be heard through the thick wooden walls. She dreamed of summer flowers and the castle's chocolate treats.

Sudden sharp rapping on Anna's bedroom door was enough to end her dream, but she remained asleep. "Princess Anna?"

Anna choked on her hair as she sat up; removing the strand and scratching her bedhead. She answered the voice, still asleep and unaware of her surroundings. The voice was unfamiliar and incomprehensible to the Princess, her hearing returning to her as she slowly began to wake up.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am-"

"No...No you didn't." Anna stretched her arms high into the air and let out a yawn. It was the head servant Kai outside her door, making sure that she was awake for the events that day. Events? "I've been up for hours..."

Snores escaped her mouth again and her head slowly drooped. Anna's head shot up and her eyes wide, shock written on her face. "Who is it?!"

"It's still me, ma'am." Kai's voice came from her door. "Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" What did she have to do today? Anna knew that she had stayed up late the previous night for today but what was it that she had prepared for? It was on the tip of her tongue but the answer eluded her.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's cor-neration…" Her eyes felt heavy and she was moments away from falling back asleep. Across the room, an olive-green dress was displayed on a dress form. Anna's eyes once again shot open as they fell upon the dress. "Coronation...it's Coronation Day!"

Anna exploded from her bed and grabbed the dress from the dress form. She rushed to put on the beautiful garment, coming close to tearing it when removing it from the display. The dress fit Anna perfectly, accentuating her beauty - the olive and dark green of the fabric both fitting for the summer and also bringing out the color of her wide turquoise eyes and her now braided strawberry-blonde hair.

Anna shoved open her bedroom door and exited out into the hall, Kai having left to go about his duties. In the hall, handmaid's were pushing open the windows of the castle, to Anna's shocked delight. She stood amazed as more windows and doors that had been closed for thirteen years opened up to the outside world. The Princess was overjoyed, powerful emotions surged through her and the need to release it began to build up and the idea of breaking out into a song, loud enough for all of Arendelle to hear her.

"Anna!" The Princess turned toward the servant that called out to her. Anna's most favorite _Jack of Trade_ and youngest male servant in the castle was running down the hall towards her, his coattails dragging in the wind.

"Luffy," The only person for the past thirteen years to fill the void left by her sister. A servant that had been by her side since her earliest memory; Luffy would play with her and Elsa with no regards to his class or duty and had been their best friend throughout childhood. "It's Elsa's Coronation Day!"

"I know!" Luffy replied bluntly but with as much enthusiasm as the young princess. "Anna, did you look outside? There were so many people and ships at the docks, and a line of guests by the gates."

Anna immediately went to an open window and looked out at Arendelle. Many large ships filled the port; men and women in expensive garb poured off of the ships and into the kingdom, foreign dignitaries that came for Elsa's coronation gathering at the castle gates. "So many...I can't wait to meet everyone."

"Look at that one," Luffy leaned out the window and pointed towards one of the largest ships to grace the fjord. "It's huge!"

"I wonder if I'll meet _the one_?" Anna and Luffy looked at the crowd and ships respectively, both had their minds on different things. The princess and servant turned their heads to look at one another, grins breaking out on their face.

"Let's get a closer look."

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Elsa looked out towards the coronation guests from the library window. A crowd of over a hundred gathered at the castle gates, and the soon to be Queen of Arendelle grew nervous by the sheer number of representatives. They all would be at her coronation, their full attention on her and nothing else. Foreign soles would be invading ground that had been sealed off from the outside world for over a decade. It brought uncomfortable feelings to the Crown Princess.

"Don't let them in," Elsa whispered to herself, pleading for a miracle to save her from having to go through with the coronation. She knew that one day she would have to take up the crown, and today was that day, but her nerves were threatening her composure. "Don't let them see."

She turned away from the window and walked to the far side of the room - next to the white painted wooden door and five-layered bookshelf, on the wall was a large painting of her father: the previous King of Arendelle, Agnarr. It was a masterfully painted portrait of Agnarr's own coronation, with the scepter in his right hand and ceremonial orb in his left, crown prominently displayed on his head.

 _Papa,_ Elsa was despondent. Her father had been a crutch for her, one of the only people she had unlocked her door for through her late childhood and teenage years, the other being her mother. They were the only family close to her that knew of her curse, the only guiding light for her through the years. Her sister Anna didn't know about it, and she prayed it remained that way. Only her mother and father's most trusted servants actually knew her secret. _Even him._

A flash of _his_ black-platinum hair and his large toothy grin invaded her mind. Elsa felt her composure drop, forcing her to clear her mind. She looked down from her father's portrait and at a candlestick and ornament on the half table below. Removing her gloves and placing them down - she grabbed one in each hand, Elsa held the mock scepter and orb up to mimic her father.

"Conceal. Don't feel." Ice crept from beneath Elsa's hands, up the candlestick and around the ornament. Elsa gasped before hurriedly slamming them back down on the half table and donning her cyan gloves.

The Crown Princess moved towards the door and breathed in deeply. Elsa threw open the doors; six handmaidens, three lining the walls on opposite sides of the corridor, waited for her to exit the library. The servants turned to the princess as the twin doors opened.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates."

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Luffy along with the second Princess of Arendelle, Anna, ran through the bailey towards the large wooden doors. For thirteen years they have been closed only ever opening for matters of emergency, or under the direct order of the King. But now, as they made their way towards the exit, they saw two uniformed guards pulling the doors wide.

"They're opening the gates!" Anna cheered as she and Luffy halted in their tracks to wait for the doors to be fully opened. What lay behind the gates was a long stone bridge with a sea of unfamiliar faces, all smiling excitedly as they stared into the courtyard. They filtered in one at a time, two, three, until the representatives from foreign lands walked in shoulder-to-shoulder. "There really are a lot of people here for Elsa's coronation."

"Look at that cake!" Luffy exclaimed at the sight of a large, multi-layered cake that was being carried in by two men. Anna had to duck under the dessert while Luffy stepped to the side, admiring it with tongue hanging from his mouth and stars in his eyes. "There's going to be so much to eat tonight, I don't think I can wait!"

"Neither can I...do you think that I'll meet _him_ tonight, Luffy?" Luffy looked at the princess with confusion. It was a weird question to ask, since the only men that Anna knew worked in the castle or were acquaintances with her mother or father. Who could she be hoping to meet?

"Him?" He asked. "I don't get it, I thought you were excited to see Elsa again."

"No...no, I am excited to see Elsa again, why wouldn't I be." Anna trailed off towards the end as she thought about her sister, and how she had shut her out for years. Of course, she was excited to see her, but she didn't think that Elsa shared the same feelings; she didn't know if Elsa even cared to see her again and that made her nervous.

"Okay, then who is it that you want to meet?" Luffy inquired - one of his jobs in the castle was Anna's counselor, and that required him to know everything that the princess was going to do. It was a task assigned to him by Anna herself when she was just a child, and although it was more of when they played castle as children he still considered it something he needs to do to keep the girl safe.

Anna's rosy cheeks took on a dark shade of red as she smiled to herself. "Mr. Prince Charming…"

The straw-hatted man drew a blank on that - he had zero clues as to who Anna was talking about, but he assumed that she was off to meet a prince of some kingdom. How Anna had met this "Prince Charming" was beyond him but he smiled in ignorance anyway. "Cool, have fun. I'm going to take a closer look at those ships."

Anna had already run down the bridge while he was still talking, holding up her dress in her hands so as not to trip. Luffy blankly stared in the direction she went before turning his sights onto the ships. He himself took off in the direction of the port, down the stone bridge; his eyes never leaving the massive ships.

Luffy felt himself run into someone - they let out a yelp in surprise as the person tumbled to the ground. He stood over the fallen guest, running into the person not even testing his balance. The coronation guest on the ground was a man with brown hair and goatee. Besides the fallen man was a woman with short chestnut-brown hair. She was looking at him worriedly, mumbling questions concerning to the man's health.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He calmed the woman down as he rubbed his head. "Maybe I'm not fine, it felt like a brick wall was the one to run into me."

"Shishishi, sorry. That was my bad." The man and woman looked up to see a man rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He wore the uniform of a servant; a tailcoat dark green in color with a dark brown vest underneath, his trousers were a lighter shade of brown matched with black riding boots on his feet. The man's raven black hair was stained with a strand of platinum, almost silver and kept close to hidden under a straw hat. "I wasn't looking where I was running, my bad."

"No...No problem." The women spoke as she helped the man up, the straw-hatted individual chuckling to himself in a strange amusement. "Excuse me for asking, but are you one of the castle servants?"

"Yep, that's right!" He placed a hand on the straw hat and tilted it back. "Name's Luffy, royal family's _Jack of Trade_."

"Okay," The man said in bewilderment. "What the - my apologies in advance for my language - but what in the name of hell is a 'royal family's _Jack of Trade_ '? Sounds like something made up on the spot."

"Eugene!" The lady gave the man, Eugene, a look that told him to be polite. She turned back towards the servant and lowered her head, "I'm sorry for the way my husband had asked that - he can be blunt at times."

"It's no problem, really. The title _Jack of Trade_ was made up; it was given to me because Pops never knew what do do with me, so he just had me help everyone else in the castle." Luffy admitted. True, he wasn't exactly good at doing just one specific thing, so Agnarr had just made Luffy help Kai or the other servants so as to keep him busy.

"Pops?"

"Yeah, King Agnarr." The two looked at the servant completely gobsmacked. It was uncommon for a servant to refer to their reigning monarch as anything but their title, and their name hardly ever being used by a servant. Luffy had no problem pushing past that boundary and labeling the King as "Pops". They didn't know if he had ever talked to the King using that name but couldn't bring up the confidence to ask - the answer was most likely yes.

"I'm...Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," The lady curtsied. "I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and this is my husband of three years, Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one to introduce us?" Eugene asked.

"Tonight when we meet the Queen, Eugene." Rapunzel reminded her husband. "How is Princess Elsa, Luffy?"

"I don't know," His reply drew questioning looks from the married couple. They seemed to get confused when a lot when talking to him and Luffy had no idea why. "Haven't seen her for three years."

"Oh come on, sure the castle is big," Eugene gestured to the keep. "But seriously, are you seriously trying to tell us that you have not _once_ spoken too or even seen the Princess in the last three years!"

"Yeah."

Eugene looked at Luffy incredulously. "Well, you must have missed her then."

"I didn't."

"How then?! It's almost impossible!"

"Eugene," Rapunzel placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder, calming him down. With a deep breath, he recomposed himself and all irritation on his face was gone, replaced by a smile, one that only Rapunzel could get from him. "Again I'm sorry for my husband's words."

"No problem, I'd get upset if someone got dirt on my garb too," Luffy said - he wouldn't really care if his clothes got dirty, it came with the job, but he wanted to make it known that there were no hard feelings.

Eugene felt his eye twitch at the comment. The _Jack of Trade_ was really not making a good first impression on him and as one of the servants to work in the closed-off castle, he wasn't really setting a good image for Arendelle's royal staff either. He didn't even have the decency to bow to them when Rapunzel announced that they were royalty, not that Eugene cared but still. Luffy didn't even bat an eye.

Bells began to ring from behind the castle's walls, signaling that coronation was about to begin. Those who remained on the bridge began to hurry past the three and beyond the gates. Luffy looked back towards where he came from, listening to the bells ring. His attention was brought back to the Prince and Princess of Corona as they prepared to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Luffy. But we have to get going," Rapunzel smiled to the servant before stepping past him. Eugene followed his wife, stepping past and giving a nod to the servant. The Princess turned backed and waved to Luffy. "Bye."

"See ya!" Luffy returned the gesture with two arms swinging widely in the air, like an exaggerated act. The two royals whispered something to one another, inaudible to Luffy who only looked on in the direction they went. The bells continued to ring and Luffy looked back towards the port with a frown.

He had to return to the castle, his opportunity to get a closer look at the ships was gone.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Anna pranced through the crowd, her heart overjoyed at being free from the confines of the castle walls. For the first time in what felt like forever she was truly free. She weaved through the guests, offering a smile and friendly greeting to all she passed. All the different people and sights that she had never once experienced was overwhelming, but the Princess was determined to take all of it in. But more importantly, she was on the lookout for Mr. Prince Charming.

Anna had come to the docks, the same place that Luffy had his sights set on. She was certain that if he was heading to the same place she was then they would meet up before having to return to the castle and attend the coronation. With her mind in another place, Anna hadn't been paying close attention to where she was going. Without realizing it she bumped into the breast of a horse and tumbled into a small wooden boat that was on the dock. She felt the boat tip over the edge and fear for her fine dress replaced all joy.

Before the boat could finally succeed its tipping point the horse that she had run into slammed it's hoof into the boat, catching it and holding it down on the dock. With a sigh of relief, Anna looked up to the person who had bumped her into the boat in the first place. The relief that had replaced the fear had itself been overtaken with agitation as she glared at the man on horseback. "Hey!"

"I'm so sorry." The man on horseback said. Anna was able to get a better look at her assailant and felt her jaw go slack. A handsome man with auburn hair looked down at her with deep apologetic green eyes. His skin was fair, face dotted lightly with freckles and appearance as regal as any successful monarch. Her heart speeds up a few beats as she looked back into his emerald eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Hey," Anna said, lost in the man's eyes. "I mean, ya, no. No. I'm okay."

The man looked at her with concern, Anna's response not having convinced the man. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." God, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. The man hopped down from his position on his horse and stepped into the boat with her. "I'm great, actually."

"Thank goodness." He reached out his hand to help her up, which Anna was happy to take. The man smiled as she accepted his helping hand. He pulled Anna up and bowed before her. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna returned the greeting and curtseyed.

"Princess?" Hans muttered before he got down on his knees before her. "My lady." His horse mimicked the gesture and bent both its front legs, taking away the hoof that kept the boat secured on the dock. The boat did not wait for the Prince to stand as it began to tip over the edge of the dock once more. Hans lost balance and fell directly into the Princess of Arendelle.

"Hi...again," Anna said, letting out an awkward chuckle - the boat tipping over was no concern to her anymore. In a rush, the horse stood again and once more slammed it's hoof down onto the boat. Anna fell into Hans, landing on top of the Prince who was sprawled out on his back. "This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're - I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

As Anna stumbled over her words Hans stood, helping the young princess up to her feet. Not stepping away from her he once more prepared to apologize. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse," Hans never skipped a beat at the odd apology. "And for every moment after." He suddenly added.

"No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not _that_ Princess." Anna moved passed Hans and tried to form a sentence that could be understood by the Prince. "I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be…" She trailed off as she thought of her sister again, before she found herself in front of Hans's horse, watching her with intelligent eyes. Anna gave the Prince's companion a pat on the nose and a greeting. "But, lucky you, it's...it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans asked, his smile bringing out Anna's own. Anna again realized that she was outside the walls and talking to the most handsome man she had ever met, though the only men she really knew were the castle servants and guards - Luffy was really the only man her age that she could compare Hans too.

Unlike the servant, Hans was a Prince. He was royalty and extremely handsome - she could just not get over how handsome Hans was; his beautiful smile that could make her smile and his deep green eyes that she could get lost in for days. There was a ringing in her ears that drew her out of her trance.

"The bells. The coronation!" Anna exclaimed in shock. "I-I better go. I have to...I better go! Bye!"

Anna ran off, stopping to turn and wave at Hans. The Prince waved back, watching as the Princess ran back towards the castle. His horse took its hoof off the boat and waved at Anna as well, not realizing that Hans was now doomed to his watery fate. Before he could understand what was happening, Hans was off the dock and in the water. Surfacing, Hans looked were Anna had previously been, smiling to himself.

 _Princess Anna..._

* * *

 **Just so all of you reading know; when writing these chapters for what I'll just be calling the Frozen Arc, I have both the movie and script for the movie open on my screen. It might just be how I look at my own writing style for this but the sections that I use these references for seem off. Again it might just be me.**

 **Added Rapunzel and Eugene into the story early for reasons - I find it a bit difficult to write Eugene/Flynn's character so just go along with me for now.**

 **Luffy is slightly OC because of his upbringing.**

 **NotThatGuyAlpha : Stress will be the ultimate decider on how and when Luffy retains his Haki, and he will regain his memories at one point. He was not reborn so it's not really his past life but I will explain that in a flashback at a later point.**

 **Luffy did not lose his DF powers. His own willpower was used to lock/suppress its influence on his body - that is if the DF was the curse Pabbie was referring to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen: A Tale of Two Seasons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Frozen or Tangled**

* * *

The summer light shined through the stained glass windows of the royal cathedral, luminescent rays of spring-greens and arctic-blues being cast down on the lords and ladies in the pews. Voices blended together from the chancel above the altar; a choir consisting of twelve individuals garbed in cardinal red set the ambiance for the guests in the chapel. Three stood before the altar: Elsa the Crown Princess stood poise and stunning to all who witness - her teal dress with sweetheart bodice, black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse and long flowing magenta cape giving her the appearance of a princess come of age.

To her right stood her sister and second Princess of Arendelle: Princess Anna. Her olive green dress and dark green sweetheart bodice - although not as regal as her sister princess - was as beautiful and elegant, the very essence of summer used to craft the fabric it was made of. Her strawberry-blonde hair made into a bun held up by a green barrette and a braid at the front used as a headband for the princess. Even in the presence of her sister, the princess's splendor was not outshined.

At the sign of movement from her right, Elsa glanced at her sister to see the younger woman turn slightly to the crowd and hide a wave. Her curiosity for who Anna was gesturing to was drowned by the feeling of uneasiness. It was apparent to the young woman that there were more people than she has ever been in the presence of seated directly behind her. Have she been facing them the entire time she would inevitably start shaking under their gazes. Frost inevitably would have been crawling out from her fingertips if it weren't for her gloves.

Elsa returned her focus back to the bishop before her. Bishop Edwin was a slender man with thick greying hair, long nose, and crows feet around narrow eyes. He was dawning the traditional red robes of the clergy, accompanied by a similar red mitre. The man was with his back to her, leaning over the altar as he prepared everything for her coronation.

It had dawned on her that morning - exactly twenty-one years since her birth - that by nightfall, what had once been her father's kingdom would now be hers. She would be the Queen of Arendelle, the sovereign expected to open up the kingdom's gates to all foreign nations outside their borders. The one to shape Arendelle into the prosperous nation it was meant to be, and lead it into a new era. All this responsibility was a large load to carry, and with her already carrying her curse it would be almost too much of a burden to bear. Elsa knew that a monarch wasn't allowed to have this kind of doubt within themselves, after all, she did spend every second of her short life preparing for these responsibilities, and she was ready to take on the weight of these burdens.

Bishop Edwin turned to Elsa, a polished golden tiara held out in old wrinkly hands. It was time, and Elsa closed her eyes in acceptance. She tilted her head down and waited for the Bishop to place the tiara upon her crown. The Bishop placed the tiara on the Princess's platinum-blonde hair before removing his hands and allowing her to stand.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw the Bishop holding a teal ceremonial pillow before her; the same ice-sapphire encrusted golden scepter and crocus-bearing orb that her father had held during his coronation were laid on the pillow. She reached for them slowly but flinched at the whisper of the Bishop, "Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat as she looked down at her gloves, the only physical solution to keeping the ice at bay. With her hands shaking in hesitation and worry, Elsa began to remove her teal gloves; a finger at a time. She took them in one hand and trepidatiously set them down on the pillow. With a deep breath, she repeated her father's mantra, _Conceal it, don't feel it._ Trembling hands reached out for the two treasures and took them from the pillows. Scepter in her right hand and orb in her left, Elsa turned to the pews and refrained from making eye contact with the crowd - they stood from the pews in respect to the Crown Princess.

"As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you…" Elsa remained stiff, stubbornly staring straight ahead to keep her composure. It was more apparent to her now more than ever before that the people in attendance were looking directly at her, their eyes burning holes through her. She looked down at the holy properties and spied ice crawling up their sides. Elsa sucked in a deeper breath and focused her eyes forward, no longer trying to control her shaking hands. Without waiting for the Bishop to finish, she turned and quickly placed the scepter and orb back on the pillow; taking her gloves and sliding them on. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd repeated and broke out into applause.

The Queen smiled in relief as she looked over the sea of foreign dignitaries. The secret of her curse had come close to being revealed and after all her father and mother had done to keep it hidden from everyone. There were only ever two possibilities Elsa had considered possible that would have it revealed: either she would accidentally lose any semblance of control she believed she had, or a certain servant would openly tell someone about it. Elsa really had no way to prepare for the case of the latter, she just had to pray that Luffy would respect her wish to keep it hidden; and so far he has.

It was only a matter of time though, secrets could never be kept hidden for so long. In a chance to delay the inevitable Agnarr had Elsa locked in her room and closed the castle gates for years. Elsa didn't want her father's efforts to be in vain, so for as long as she can, she'll conceal her curse from all eyes and refrain from noticing it's influence on her for as long as she can.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

"Let us go over the procedures for tonight once more, shall we?" Kai had the Great Hall prepared the first thing in the morning for the celebration of Arendelle's new queen. Now he had gathered the servants that would be involved in tonight's affair: Benjam - the castle's Head Chef - along with the rest of the kitchen personnel had prepared a myriad of Northern cuisine for the party guests. The chefs accounted for a third of the castle's workforce and had the least to show for the pre-celebration meeting with only Benjam and a Sous Chef having shown up.

The remaining personnel in the Great Hall were servants who would be attending to the party guests, and a group of guards all hand-picked by the Captain of the Guard. Lastly, the castle's Jack of Trade was present, and to the Head Servant's dismay, he had a finger knuckle deep up his nose. "Why do we need to go over it again? It's a party, all that's needed is music and food."

"Luffy...remove that finger from your nose, you're nineteen for goodness sake!" The straw-hatted servant did as he was told and pulled his finger out of his nose. The servants and kitchen personnel looked at the young man in disgust as he flicked a clump of the dried nasal mucus across the hall.

"Kai, I will not allow the Straw-Brat to handle any food that comes from my kitchen," Benjam stated. There were none who had more ill feelings for the Jack of Trade than the castle's Head Chef. "If you even want the guests to enjoy their time tonight then they have to enjoy their food. Having that _thief_ blow snot into every main course prepared - if he hadn't already eaten it that is - would ruin the mood and the party. Tonight is for Her Majesty, and I refuse to let anything go wrong."

"I'd only blow boogers on your food, stupid tub of lard," Luffy grumbled with crossed arms. The cook never liked him and the reason for his anger was extremely unjustified. Benjam's dislike for Luffy even went as far as banning him from the kitchen entirely.

"I completely agree with you, Benjam. I've learned from past mistakes to never let Luffy handle any food again, without the supervision of course." Kai paled at the terrible memory of ten years ago. He rid the memory from his mind as soon as it had surfaced. "It is important that the castle staff makes a good impression on the guests; for the impression we make will be reflected upon Arendelle and Her Majesty. So I'm sorry, Luffy, but I'm going to have you work in the stables tonight. I've already informed Henry."

"What?!" Luffy yelled as he turned to look at Kai who had begun to address the guards.

"You men have your orders, correct?" Kai asked the men who all nodded in confirmation. "Care to run through it with me then? I'd like to know what the _uncompromisable_ Captain Richardt has come up with."

"Wait! Kai, what do you mean I'm working in the stables tonight? The party and the food are going to be _here_ , not at the stables." He complained, wildly gesturing to the Great Hall. "Come on, there has to be something else I could do; maybe I could help announce, or I could test the guest's food for poison, or…"

"Why would the food be poisoned?"

"Or I could just attend the party...and you know...eat the food." Kai listened as the boy trailed off. He felt slightly bad for having to ruin the boy's fun but it was important that the Kingdom make a good impression on the representatives. Though maybe…

"Kai, I think it is fair to at least let Luffy prove himself fit to work for the party." The Head Handmaiden, Gerda, defended. She believed that if given the chance, Luffy might be able to prove Kai wrong and be allowed to stay during the party. Gerda, alongside Kai, knew of the relationship between the servant boy and now Queen of Arendelle. Luffy might be thinking of attending the party for the selfish reason of filling his belly, but she knew how badly he wanted to see Elsa.

Kai thought over the proposition for a moment - letting Luffy prove that he could act professionally during the party would be the only case in which he would change his mind. With a bit more thought on the matter, Kai was willing to let the boy at least try. "Are you willing to try and prove that you can be on your _best_ behavior tonight, Luffy?"

"You bet I am!" Came the feverish response.

"Okay," The Head Servant took the time to think of a trial for the straw-hatted boy - it came to him that Luffy mentioned that he could try announcing guests. He'd need help in knowing who he'd be announcing but it was all in the presentation. "Luffy, I need you to pretend that you're presenting Chef Benjam to Queen Elsa."

"Okay!" Luffy was pumped for the chance to prove himself. If there was anything that he prided himself on it would be his ability to boisterously announce anything that came to mind. "Elsa, this is Sir Chef Benjam."

"G-Good. I'll need you to try again, but this time remember that you are addressing the Queen of Arendelle and not a friend." Kai instructed the young man who nodded in understanding.

"Now hold on, Kai," Benjam spoke up as he pointed an accusatory finger at Luffy. "Straw-Brat, did you just introduce me as Sir Chef Benjam? Do you think my first name is Chef?"

"It's not?" Luffy looked at the chef.

"No! My name is Benjam! Head Chef is the title that was granted to me by the great kitchen hierarchy. This time get it right!" Benjam yelled, his voice carried by the towering walls of the Great Hall.

"My Queen, Sir Head Chef."

"You forgot to say my name entirely!"

"Louder, Luffy. Music will be playing and we don't want to strain the Queen's ears." Kai said.

"MY QUEEN, SIR CHEF OF THE KITCHEN!" Luffy yelled, forcing the handmaidens to cover their ears and the remaining servants to flinch under the intensity of his voice.

"Not so loud!" The Head Servant could still hear the ringing in his ears. They'd be lucky if nobody outside the Great Hall heard that. "We're not trying to damage the ears of those in the hall."

"I'll just head back to the kitchen, make sure the final preparations are complete." Benjam left the Great Hall with the Sous Chef, the two returning to the castle's kitchen. Luffy stood and stared at Kai, sweat forming on his brow as he grew nervous. Kai waited momentarily for Luffy to try again, and as he waited Luffy became more and more nervous. When it was apparent that he wouldn't say anything, Kai broke the silence.

"Are you going to give it another go?" He asked in wonderment.

"How can I introduce someone to Elsa if they're not here?" Kai felt a headache coming to him. Luffy was a lost cause; he hadn't felt this much stress since he first began to teach Luffy how to be a gentleman. He neither failed nor succeed in his teachings, but rather came to an understanding that Luffy's brashness was just in his nature. "So can I stay?"

"Report to Henry. You'll be working in the stables tonight."

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Luffy had arrived at the castle stables out in the side of the courtyard. There weren't many guests remaining out in the bailey, most of them have moved into the castle for the celebration. The stable's appearance on the outside was beyond what you would see in villages - being a castle stable it would be expected - but the interior was everything but hygienic. The hard stone floor was layered with a mixture of dirt and shit.

The smell of wet animal hair and dung was lingering in the air but Luffy didn't care. He worked in the stables for most of his time in the castle, the one job that didn't require him any skill or thought. Changing the water for the horses, feeding them, and occasionally cleaning their stalls were all tasks that came with working in the stables; menial tasks that the Stable Master Henry had no problem performing.

"Hey, Henry! I'm here!" Luffy called out as he stepped into the foul-smelling stables. A thud came from within one of the horse stalls, and a man in his thirties appeared from within. Henry wasn't someone who cared for physical possessions or cleanliness; his clothes and skin covered in dirt and shined with sweat.

"Hei, Luffy! Was wondering when you'd show up." Henry spoke with a thick northern accent. He climbed over the stall door and over to Luffy. It became apparent to Luffy that the man reeked just as, if not, worse than the horses he cared for. Truly the Stable Master was in his element. "How was the ceremony? Was it as grand as the guests made it out to be?"

"Wouldn't know, I was in the castle talking with Kai." Luffy moved over towards the stalls and inspected the horses in their care. The stalls were filled with both castle mounts and foreign; not many of the guests had brought their own mount to the coronation. "It's unfair, ya know. I've never been to a party like this. Never got to try all these fancy northern cuisines Chef spoke about. How can Kai have me work in the stables, away from all that food?!"

"Is it the food you want?" Henry asked, watching the straw-hatted servant boy pace down the stable. Luffy's head shot back to look at Henry in confusion.

"Of course! Why else would I be there?" His main motivator had always been to fill his stomach.

"Why, to see the Princess of course. Except I guess that would be Queen now." The Stable Master corrected himself. Again Luffy looked at the man in confusion with no idea as to what he was saying. "How many years has it been since you've last seen, or even spoke to her?"

"Three years." Luffy replied evenly, turning back away from Henry and went to work. Henry took the hint and refrained from continuing on the topic; he never knew why the boy was so cold when the eldest princess was brought up.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Have a long night 'head of us, best make sure we're not wasting any time."

* * *

 **Short chapter but sets things up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen: A Tale of Two Seasons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Frozen, or Tangled**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The music faded out and the people in the center of the Great Hall stopped dancing to turn towards the throne. Elsa gracefully walked towards her throne, her long magenta cape trailing behind her. The Queen had stopped before her throne, standing under the velvet awning with a content smile decorating her face. She looked over the sea of faces, all that looked back at her with the respect a Queen deserved. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The room was quiet as they waited for the Princess to make her way next to her queen sister. After moments of no movement and a pregnant silence, Kai was prepared to call for the Princess once more but fast light clicking on the polished wooden floor stopped him from opening his mouth. Anna came from the side of the Great Hall; her skirt lifted slightly above the floor to allow her to run to her position by the throne.

Anna stopped at the first step and turned back to the crowd, keeping a noticeable distance from Elsa, her hands clasped in front of her and a smile on her face. She straightened her back in surprise when Kai placed his hands on her shoulders, ushering her up to the awning before leaving her directly next to Elsa. "Here, are you sure?" Kai left without giving an answer.

The crowd bowed to the royals and quickly followed it with a round of applause. Anna peaked at Elsa from the corner of her eye, awkwardly squirming as she tried to give her queen sister a wide berth. Elsa noticed Anna's nervousness and made to break the ice, "Hi."

"Hi me…?" The young princess turned with wide eyes, not sure if Elsa was speaking to her. She was met with caring cerulean eyes and a smile as warm as the summer air, Anna felt herself relax in the presence of her sister, but the atmosphere between them was still awkward. "Oh. Um. Hi."

"You look beautiful," Elsa said with full honesty. Anna felt her confidence boost at the compliment; a now confident smile plastered on her face she fully turned to her sister as she looked her up and down.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller." Anna's eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said. "Not fuller! I mean...you don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

Elsa let out an amused chuckle as her sister stumbled over her words. "Thank you...so," The Queen turned to look back out at the celebration, Anna followed her example. "This is what a party looks like?"

"It's a lot warmer than I thought it'd be." It was true, what Anna said. The Great Hall gave off a warmth that rivaled the sun's; the joyous music, dancing, and smiling faces coupled with the laughter of the guests brought up a foreign feeling that they never once felt.

"And what is that amazing smell?" The two sisters inhaled simultaneously, grins spreading across their faces. They both knew the aroma, it was nostalgic and they couldn't help the euphoria that washed over them.

"...Chocolate." They said together, followed by a fit of giggles. The Queen and Princess settled down, Elsa's gaze returning to the party. Anna's eyes remained on Elsa; she had so much she wanted to say, so many feelings to convey, she wanted to tell her all about how she wanted to spend time with her and talk, how she and Luffy wanted her to come out and play with them when they were children. So much left unsaid, as Anna's eyes soon found the party once again.

"Your Majesty," Kai was standing before them with a short and skinny man by his side, his stature slightly off-putting with the two royals standing a whole head over the man. The Head Servant outstretched an arm accompanied with a bow, "The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton." The short man snapped at the servant; Kai visibly flinched and apologized to the man for his mistake. He turned back to the Queen and straightened his back, trying to appear as tall as he could. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke of Weselton bowed and held his hand out for the Queen. Elsa and Anna had to stifle their giggles as the Duke's toupe fell forward, revealing a reflective white dome.

"Thank you…" Elsa was able to calm herself to respond. "Only I don't dance. But my sister does."

"What?" Anna looked at her sister then back to the Duke who had approached her and hooked an arm around hers.

"Lucky you…" The Duke's white caterpillar eyebrows wiggled as he looked at the princess.

"Oh, I don't think-" She was cut short when the Duke dragged her to the center of the hall. Behind her, Anna could hear Elsa's light laughter and she thought about all the ways she could get back at her sister.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." Anna threw one last look at her sister, pleading for help.

"Sorry," Elsa said, loud enough for her sibling to hear.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Elsa watched Anna and the Duke of Weselton as they...danced. In full truth she couldn't even call it dancing; the Duke was bobbing his head up and down, hands on his hips and elbows bent to look like wings, she could hear the mention of a peacock but there was no denying that the man looked more like a domestic fowl. _His nose looks like a beak,_ Elsa thought as she watched her sister try to make the best out of the bad situation.

"Excuse me once again, Your Majesty," Kai spoke as two dignitaries - a man and woman - stepped forward. "These are the royal representatives from the Germanic kingdom, Corona."

"Your Majesty," The brown haired man spoke. "This is my wife, and Princess of Corona, Rapunzel."

"Queen Elsa, thank you for having us, the celebration is amazing." Princess Rapunzel curtseyed. Elsa eyed the woman before her with curiosity; she appeared to be the same age as her with short brown hair and green eyes.

"And I, am the humble Prince Eugene of Corona." The humble prince bowed. Elsa caught herself staring; she had to admit that the prince was...well, attractive. She reigned herself in though, focusing back on what was being said. "I have to say, that this kingdom is beyond the beauty I am used too. The kingdom among other things."

"Thank you, I hope that you are both enjoying your time here, in Arendelle," Elsa said, accepting the compliment to both her kingdom and person.

"We are, I've heard stories about your kingdom when it was under the rule of the last monarch, and it was always such great things. I've always wanted to visit, but with the gates closed…" Rapunzel chatted away as Elsa tried to focus on what was being said while also keeping an eye on her sister. "The people here are really nice and friendly, and the servants are all really helpful too. We meet one on our way to your coronation, he wore a straw hat, oh, what was his name again…"

"I think he said his name was Luffy. An odd name for an odd person." Eugene said.

Elsa remained with her composure, almost shuddering at the mention of the Jack of Trade. Kai had noticed the Queen's discomfort and made himself apart of the conversation, stepping up next to Elsa.

"The Jack is a touchy subject with Her Majesty, and it would be best advised to not bring _his_ name up again." Kai had tried his best to not sound rude but knew his intervention was appreciated by Elsa, who eyed him thankfully.

"Why is it a touchy subject?" Eugene asked, already regretting asking.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled, smacking him on the arm hard enough for him to flinch. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry for my husband, he seems to not know boundaries. But if it means anything, Luffy was kind and welcoming when we meet him."

"It's alright, our relationship is...strenuous? It's difficult to describe." Elsa congratulated herself for being able to keep a straight face while talking about him.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"As am I," The Queen looked to see a man of average height making his way towards their little group. Kai smiled upon seeing the man - the Prince and Princess of Corona moved to the side as the man stepped up before the queen. "It's good to see you again, brother. Your Majesty."

"Queen Elsa, I am pleased to introduce to you my brother, _former_ king regent of Arendelle, Gudmand." The man known as Gudmand bowed to the queen as she compared him to his brother Kai. The brothers had the same light hair but their similarities ended there; unlike her Head Servant, the man was rather thin with a slim face, a pair of round spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose, and a full head of hair combed to the side. Elsa was made aware of all important figures within her kingdom, that included the man who ruled Arendelle in her father's stead - Gudmand the Minister of the Crown and of High Spring.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Minister Gudmand," Elsa said. "I have to thank you for looking after, and running the kingdom after my father's passing."

"Please, Your Majesty, it's my job to serve the royal family in any way I can." Gudmand turned to address the two other royals present. "I've heard many things coming from Corona...like a tale of how a man wanted by the law saved a missing Princess."

Eugene stood straight at the implication of his criminal past. He felt a hand take him and saw that Rapunzel was smiling up at him; he gave a smile back in return. Gudmand seemed to approve as he smiled at the couple.

"Then again they were just stories, a fairy tale. After all, I only see a charming prince with his beautiful princess...no criminal or missing princess in sight." The Minister of the Crown turned back to the queen. "Now what was this I've heard about the Jack?"

"Brother, it's nothing that needs any attention-"

"It has to be something serious." Gudmand interrupted his brother, locking eyes with Elsa. "The last I was here in Arendelle, the two of you were conjoined at the hip with a little princess following at the heel. What happened?"

Elsa looked at the ground as a frown set on her face. "Things changed…"

"Things changed...Your Majesty, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't offer my counsel. My advice: whatever it is that happened between you and Luffy, needs to be addressed. He lives for you. I'd take my words to heart and mend things with the boy."

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other, coming to the same decision.

"Well...thank you for having our audience, Your Majesty, but I think we should return to the celebration," Eugene said as politely as he could.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Rapunzel curtseyed. The royals of Corona took their leave, returning back into the crowd that filled the Great Hall. Elsa hardly noticed them leave, her mind focused on what Gudmand said.

"So...brother, how was the road from High Spring?" Kai asked after a moment.

"It's always pleasant this time of the year, though I'm glad to be somewhere that isn't always blanketed in silence," Gudmand replied with a hum. "The road itself wasn't all that eventful, but there were whispers from the inns that have me worried."

"What such whispers?"

Gudmand's eyes flickered between his brother and Elsa, who was withdrawn into herself, too distracted to hear their conversation. "Not here, let's move this to the Minister's Chambers."

Elsa kept her eyes low, a solemn look on her face. She hadn't noticed that the minister and her Head Servant had excused themselves. Her mind was on other things and she couldn't worry herself about the issues between the two brothers, she had her own to worry over.

The music had stopped but Elsa still stood in her spot before her thrown, eyes looking out over the party in the hall. She saw none of it. Memories flashed before her, all threatening to bring a tear to her eyes, but Elsa kept them dry by ridding the memories from her mind.

"Elsa?" Her cerulean eyes found her sister standing before her, a look of worry on her face. "Elsa, I called for you a couple times, you didn't seem to hear me. Is everything alright? And don't try to lie to me, I'll know if you are."

"Anna...everything is fine. It's just that meeting all these different dignitaries is really taxing." It wasn't a lie, yet Anna hesitated to believe her, only relenting after she looked into her sister's eyes.

"Okay, I'll believe it. It's not like I can argue about that, the Duke was a handful himself."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I've never been better." Anna's smile brought back the Queen's, whose previous mood was now gone completely. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." She said referring more to spending time with her sister than the party itself.

"Me too…"

"Though the celebration is missing something," Anna was scanning the Great Hall as Elsa did the same, looking around in confusion as she tried to figure out what was missing. There was music, food, smiling and happy faces, what was Anna looking for? "I've been looking around since the party started but I haven't seen him. We even promised to share a dance. Elsa, have you seen Luffy?"

Elsa's face dropped at the mention of _his_ name once again. She couldn't seem to escape him, and he wasn't even in the same room! Anna noticed the plummet in her sister's mood and turned her back to the party.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Why is it that everyone I speak to today brings up his name?!" Elsa snapped, composure breaking and her hands beginning to shake. Anna cringed away from her sister, her outburst shocking her. The Queen noticed her sister slinking away from her; taking a deep breath to calm her raging heart, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Anna. I don't know where he is."

"Oh...excuse me for a minute." Elsa watched as Anna made her way to the center of the hall in a hurry. She was ashamed of her outburst and knew that Anna would be confused by her attitude towards Luffy. But she let her go, turning away so not to see her little sister's retreating figure.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Anna squirmed her way through the dense crowd in the Great Hall, giving apologies when she stepped on feet or unceremoniously pushed someone out of her way. Her mind was racing at trying to figure out why her sister had reacted the way she did. The mention of Luffy's name seemed to be the trigger for Elsa's outburst. Why can't her elder sister and best friend just put aside whatever it is that has come between them? They were inseparable as children, then Elsa locked herself away and things began to change.

She probably should have been paying better attention to where she was going; the hall was filled with very little space for the princess to move, and with guests constantly shuffling about it was impossible for her to move on a tangent. A rogue posterior bumped into her and sent the young princess stumbling - things would have ended differently had she stayed and tried to pry an answer from Elsa.

Bracing herself for the not so soft landing, Anna clenched her eyes shut and held her breath. When the expected impact didn't come and a familiar warmth encompassed her hand, she heard the voice of her savior. "Glad I caught you." She knew that voice, and with a torrent of emotions, her eyes opened to see her Prince Charming holding her by the hand.

"Hans…" The prince pulled the princess up to him and held her close, the two falling into a waltz. Anna's heart fluttered when she looked into his eyes, her small figure flush against his shot fire throughout her body. She didn't know how long they had been there, holding each other and moving around the Great Hall with twirls and dips, but she had little care.

The night was long and the princess was thankful for that. Anna and Hans had dismissed themselves from the party shortly after their shared dance; they moved to a more secluded area of the castle - the gardens. They talked and laughed, and shared stories until the moon was full overhead and the warm winds of July blew through the gardens. Anna couldn't imagine a better night than the one she was sharing with the charming Prince of the Southern Isles.

"Okay wait, wait." Anna held up a hand as she tried to catch her breath. Hans had just finished telling her a story about his home back at the Southern Isles, and there was a part that had caught her interest the most. "So you have how many older brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers," Hans said as he inched closer to the princess. "Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years."

"That's horrible." Though she managed a chuckle at the otherwise dismal tale.

Hans shrugged it off and laughed at it himself. "It's what brothers do."

"And sisters," Anna spoke without thinking. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why. Ever since then all I ever had was Luffy."

"Luffy?" The Prince of the Southern Isles asked.

"Oh! He's someone...sorta like a brother to me and Elsa. Though Elsa seems to be mad at him for some reason and I don't know why. I-I mean he's really funny and great company and I wouldn't know where I would be without him and...and is it weird that I want to introduce the two of you? It's not like we have to go an see him right now, there will be other times - right? I didn't even see him in the Great Hall, if you want we can just stay here...and talk. I shouldn't have-"

"Anna it's fine," Hans interrupted the princess who began to prattle on about the mysterious Luffy. "We can go find him now if you'd like. It'd be a great honor to meet someone who the Princess of Arendelle holds in such high esteem."

"Really?! I mean...really? It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"It really wouldn't be any trouble, I am _your_ guest."

"Then come on!" Anna pulled the Prince to his feet in an impressive show of strength for such a small girl and dragged him out of the garden.

Did the princess know where she was going, or even know where to find the Jack of Trade? If someone were to ask her she would answer yes, stubbornly ignoring the fact that she was running in circles with little luck of finding the boy. Hans seemed to realize this but went along with the Princess with no complaints.

After what felt like an hour of searching around the castle - Anna's first stop being the kitchen - she found herself slowly approaching the stables. She counted herself lucky that she bumped into Kai on her search, or else it would have taken longer. She tried to brush off the questioning glance the servant had given her when he noticed Hans being dragged behind her. Anna just wanted to get to the stables as fast as she could at this point.

Finally, she and Hans made it to stables, the princess tried her best to not cringe at the smell coming from inside. They entered and were not surprised to see the stalls occupied by mares of different appearance. Anna took a look around the dimly lighted stable house in search of Luffy or someone that could help them find the boy.

"If it isn't the Princess herself," Anna and Hans turned to see Henry the Stable Master, covered head to toe in filth and not bothered by standing wretched before the Princess of Arendelle. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, we-"

"And who is this?" Henry spoke as he looked at Hans. "Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles, Your Highness allow me the pleasure of informing you that your mount has been one of the most pleasurable to have in my stable."

"That's very great too-"

"Princess please do share how the party is. Being out here tending my stables hasn't given me the opportunity to stop by."

"The party is-"

"And please, the next time you see your sister queen, extend my thanks to her."

"Actually Henry we-"

"And Your Highness…"

"I'll just get him myself," Anna mumbled as she ignored whatever else the Stable Master said. "Luffy! Luffy can you come out here!"

There was a moment of silence as the Princess waited for her brother figure to appear. A thump was heard in one of the stalls and what sounded like mud plopping against hard stone echoed throughout the quiet stable house. "Anna?!" Luffy's head popped over the stall and when he laid his eyes on the girl a wide smile that spread from ear to ear lightened his face.

Before she could register what happened a pair of arms surrounded her drawing her into a tight hug. She could hear Luffy _shishishi_ -ing in her ear and could feel his happiness radiating off of him. Without another thought, she threw her arms around her brother and returned the hug.

"Why are you working in the stable's, Luffy?" Anna asked when they broke the hug.

"Because Kai said I had too." The boy pouted.

"Well...Elsa and I missed you tonight." Anna had to lie; mending whatever it is that happened between the two is a top priority for the princess.

Luffy nodded his head and looked up ever so slightly at the mention of the Queen's name, but his eyes found someone to distract him from the thought of the party and Queen of Arendelle. "Who's that guy?"

" _That guy_ is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna got behind Luffy and pushed him in the direction of the prince. "I've been spending the most of the night with him. Hans, this is Luffy - the castle's Jack of Trade and my personal counselor. Luffy, this is Hans - now be nice."

"Yo." Luffy simply raised a hand in greeting, not really understanding what was going on. Anna seemed to like the guy so he was alright with Luffy for all that he cared.

"I said be nice," Anna whispered into his ear.

"Nice to meet you." His voice was monotone and face as stiff as stone, a completely different reaction to when he saw Anna, no emotion was betrayed.

"It's a pleasure - you know, Luffy, Princess Anna speaks very fondly of you; she considers you to be something akin to a brother. That kind of relationship between a highborn and servant is extraordinarily rare, it's also partly the reason I wanted to meet you." Hans said.

"Partly?"

"Well, Anna was insistent on having introduced us." Luffy could understand that.

"Luffy, could I speak to you for a second...in private?" Anna left room for little argument as she dragged Luffy over to the other end of the stable house, looking back over her shoulder to see Henry leading Hans away to his horse. She let go of Luffy when they were alone and turned to face him; he was confused if the look on his face was anything to go by. "So…?"

"So what?" He asked.

"So what do you think?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side, mildly confused by the questions. "What do I think, about what?"

"About Hans?"

"What about Hans?" Anna groaned as this became ever more difficult. Why couldn't he just understand what she wanted to ask him and not make things so difficult for her?

"What do you think about Hans?" She asked.

"He's alright I guess."

"God, Luffy. Sometimes it feels like I'm having a conversation with a brick." Anna grabbed his shoulders and forced the Straw Hat wearing servant to focus all of his attention on her. "I want to know how you think about Hans."

Luffy gulped in fear of answering wrong again and evoking the wrath of Arendelle's second princess. "I guess he's alright...he's a prince, so that's something."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, and I want you to tell me if I'm acting a bit crazy. Can you do that for me, Luffy?" The servant nodded his head. "I think Hans is the _one_. I don't know why but whenever I'm with him it's like I'm whole. You know what I mean? Everything just seems so much...brighter. Am I crazy?"

"I think this is just how you are," Luffy said which drew confusion from the princess. "Anna, you've always followed your emotions like this and they seem to know what they're doing."

"So…?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want to marry Hans." The statement surprised Luffy, but he couldn't really say he didn't see it coming. If anything he should have expected it. "I want to marry Hans, and I don't care if it's crazy-"

"It's really crazy. Why would you tie yourself down like that?!" This time it was the princess who was surprised.

"Wha...Luffy, how could you say that? This is what I've always wanted!"

"I don't understand why that is. Why would you throw away the freedom you just got back just _this_ morning? You're asking me and I think it's crazy." Luffy crossed his arms as he told Anna his position on the matter.

"And I don't care if it is crazy." Anna put her foot down and sucked her gut in, looking up to meet Luffy's stern gaze with her own. This was a battle between the two most stubborn people in all of Arendelle, and neither wanted to relent. "Luffy, as your princess, I command you to let me do what I want."

"I was never going to stop you." He said, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Wait...huh?"

"I was just telling you it was crazy." Again Luffy looked at her in confusion. "You told me to tell you if I thought it was crazy."

"I did," Anna smiled to herself. "Too bad I like crazy."

Anna walked around Luffy and made her way back over to where Hans and Henry were, Luffy followed behind her without a sound as he waited to see what was going to happen next. Admit it or not but Luffy found himself enjoying what little interaction he was getting tonight; talking to horses all night was not his cup of wine. Eventually, the two were back with the Prince and Stable Master, Anna and Hans smiling at one another while Henry made to move next to Luffy.

"Hans, I…"

"Anna before you say anything, can I say something crazy…?" Hans got down on a knee and took Anna's hand in his. The Princess's heart beat like thunder against her chest as she realized what was happening. "Will you marry me?"

Anna glanced back to Luffy who watched them with a disconcerting eye, what could be a trademark blank face looked on with no emotion. She knew what that meant; whenever Luffy looked at someone or something with that... _face_ it meant that he was making a decision or coming to a conclusion of his own. With a smirk, she decided to make her own decision as well.

"Can I just say something even crazier? Yes."

* * *

 **Feel free to review and if you have any questions just shoot me a P.M.**

 **Next chapter starts the Eternal Winter Arc!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen: A Tale of Two Seasons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Frozen or Tangled**

* * *

It was a slow night for all the castle guards. But time crawled by slower for the two men stationed in the parlor. They stood on two separate sides of the large oak doors leading to the Great Hall. Upbeat music and mirthful chatter came muffled by the thick wood, but still pierced the silence of the quiet sitting room.

The younger guard stationed at the door turned to look at his comrade. "You going to the after-party at the garrison tonight?"

His superior turned his head to look at the boy. "You haven't heard?"

"I heard that once Her Majesty calls the celebration to a close there would be a separate feast for us."

"That's true," the guard nodded. "But the captain says otherwise; he wants all men stationed around castle and city for tonight."

"What?" Petter had been a member a royal guard for two years and had grown familiar with the captain's no-nonsense personality. He may have been strict and gave many orders, but he hadn't ever asked for all the guard to stand watch throughout the entirety of the night. The older guard must be pulling his leg. "Arvid, stop jesting me-"

"Quiet! Someones approaching."

Petter stood up tall with his feet together and eyes directed across the room. He saw the two figures approaching the parlor doors; one was a tall man, standing a foot over the average height of a man, with thick sideburns and a long flowing blue cloak that covered everything below his neck. The other was… _Princess Anna_. Petter felt his cheeks burn red with blood as his eyes fell on the princess. It wasn't the first time that Petter had seen the strawberry-haired haired royal, but after all this time he couldn't believe the overwhelming sight of her beauty, something that rivaled the Queen's.

"Returning to the celebration, Your Highness?" Petter heard Arvid speak up as he addressed the princess.

Anna stopped, putting her arm up to stop the tall man from moving. Petter wasn't sure, but it seemed like the man took a hesitant step before he came to a complete stop. The Princess put on a smile as she looked at the guards.

"Yes, I just can't get enough of the party life." A faint sound came from the tall man, too quiet for anyone not listening to hear, but sounded strangely like a giggle. Anna's eyes darted towards the blue cloak and back to the guards - they didn't notice. "B-But I was hoping to speak with my sister once more before the night ends…Could you open the door?"

Arvid looked at the man accompanying the princess; he recognized the face as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. _He's…taller up close,_ the guard thought as he looked him up and down. "Would the gentleman like for me to take his cloak?"

"Thank you, but I'd rather keep it," Hans answered with a smile. "It's colder up here than I'm used to."

The guardsmen looked to believe the lie, and Anna released the breath that she didn't notice she was holding. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Could you please open the doors."

The Princess and Prince gave their thanks as the guards opened the oak doors to reveal the Great Hall. People were still crowding the room; eating, dancing, or chatting. Anna hurriedly led Hans into the hall as the guards closed the doors when they passed - she scanned the room in search of her sister.

"It seems like the plan is working, we're past the guards and in the Great Hall," Hans said drawing Anna's attention. The Prince wasn't speaking directly to her but was explaining their current situation to a third party.

" _What's that smell? Smells like krumkake._ " A voice came from inside the blue cloak, followed by a deep inhalation.

Anna grabbed the blue fabric and began leading Hans and their third party over towards the walls where a long table with different arrangements of northern fare. "Shush, Lu! We'll get you something to eat as soon as no one is looking." She looked the room over to see if anyone was watching them while also searching for the Queen. "Okay, looks like we're in-"

"Whoa…be careful down there, Luffy!" Anna's head snapped to the Prince who seemed to tumble from his previous height and was now positioned at an odd angle. A single hand flew out from behind the blue cloth, grabbing whatever it could from the widespread cuisines and pulling them back into the cloak, the food disappearing. "If you drop me…"

"I won't…so the plan's working?" Luffy's muffled voice came from within the cloak.

"Yeah…" Anna said as her eyes landed on the individual she had been searching for. "We're almost there."

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

 _20 Minutes Earlier_

"We're set then? Once we leave there will be no returning." Anna stated. The lights from the stable house danced across her face. Her brows were knitted and her eyes steel, she held the air of a veteran of the Great Northern War and spoke just the same.

They were gathered around a small wooden table they found in the stable house; a whale oil lamp set down on its surface next to a long flowing sapphire blue cloak. Anna took the time to look at the team she would be working with: to her right stood the ever charming and impeccable Prince Hans, his bright northern hair like fire under the lamp's light. Across from her was Luffy, the blithe airhead, and wildcard of the group, his for once serious face terrified her as the shadows of his straw hat covered his eyes.

"Just in case one of us didn't understand, can we go over the plan once more?" And finally, she looked at the Stable Master. He seemed lost, not really belong to with their crowd. Anna let out a sigh as she turned towards the older man, who could clear a room with just his stench.

"Henry, you're not even a part of the plan; why are you asking?" The Princess inquired.

"I'm not asking for me, Princess. I was asking on behalf of Luffy, who might not have understood what we're doing." Henry jabbed a thumb to Luffy, whose intense gaze burnt holes into the wooden table. At the mention of his name, his head shot up to look them each in the eye, seconds of awkward eye contact leaving them all uncomfortable.

"I think Henry is right. We should go over the plan again; Henry might not have understood what the plan was the first time." He was so serious with his response that Hans did a double take. He didn't know whether the servant was shooting back against the Stable Master or if he himself believed that Henry needed to hear the plan again. But by looking at the two of them he began to think that they were both being humble…or were just fools.

 _They're both speaking for themselves,_ Hans theorized.

" _We_ ," Anna gestured to Luffy, Hans and herself. "Are sneaking the Jack into the party."

"Henry already knows that." Luffy was speaking for himself.

"Hush you!" The Princess hissed at the servant, telling him to lock it. "We're sneaking Luffy into the party, and once we're in he can mend things with Els-I mean the Queen. Hans can you explain the first part."

"Of course." Hans gave the princess a warm smile as he grabbed her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'll be the one sneaking the Jack in. We'll be using this cloak to conceal him from the eyes of the guests and other servants alike."

Luffy looked at the cloak on the table, nodding his head. "Right, so I hide in there and then Hans carries me in."

The Prince and Princess looked at one another, looking for some easy way to explain the next part of their plan to the straw-hatted servant. Eventually, it was Anna who spoke. "Someone will be carried into the party…but it's not going to be you, Lu."

"So who's being carried?"

"…I am." Luffy's eyes shot to Hans, who showed no sign to be jesting. "As much as I don't _want_ to do it, Anna asked me too and I find myself unable to say no to her. You'll be carrying me into the party and hopefully, we won't draw too much attention."

"That. Is." Luffy paused as he leveled his gaze at Hans and then Anna. "Genius!"

"…Once we're inside; and nobody will suspect a thing because - thank you Luffy, it is genius, but once we're inside I'll guide you and Hans over to the Queen. When we are there I'll break the ice by introducing Prince Hans and giving the news of our engagement. Elsa will be so elated about our marriage that she'll want to know more about the details; when we get her alone, Luffy, you'll appear from under the cloak and Elsa will be so happy that she won't be able to shut us out anymore. Then you strike! Rekindling your relationship with my sister!"

"She'll never suspect a thing!" Luffy smacked Anna's back as the Princess laughed at her own brilliance.

 _Sounds like we're planning to take the Queen's life,_ Hans thought to himself, seeing how someone could misinterpret their little plan as an assassination attempt on the Queen of Arendelle.

"Alright, now that Luffy understands, what's my job gonna be?" Anna's genius high dropped as she looked back towards the Stable Master. A sly smile spreading across her face.

"Henry you'll have the _most_ important task of staying here and looking after the horses," Anna answered the man, but before he could say anything in response Anna continued. "In case things don't go as planned we'll need our mounts prepared so we can make our escape."

 _This could be taken out of context,_ honestly, if anyone happened to walk into the stables and find them discussing this it would sound almost like they were going to assassinate the monarch. Hans found it ironic. "I don't think we'll have to resort to escaping, especially from your own castle."

"Even so, I'm still going to go prepare four mounts!" An overexcited Stable Master exclaimed as he left the small group to start his job.

"Four?" Hans said under his breath as he watched the filthy man rush over to the stalls.

"This is going to be awesome!" Luffy boisterously laughed. "I can't wait to see the look of surprise on Elsa's face!"

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

 _Back to Present_

"Thank you for attending," Elsa said as a duchess and her male consort bowed their heads before walking away.

"Elsa!" She turned to see the crowd part to reveal Anna followed by an abnormally tall stranger garbed in a long blue cloak. Anna led the man before her and curtseyed. "I mean…Queen…me again. Um…may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Prince Hans bowed, awkwardly, as if he was afraid of falling over. "Your Majesty."

"Anna, about earlier…" The Queen began but blanked, the explanation she had been polishing in her head for most of the night gone. She hoped that Anna would just understand what she was going through, that everything would just go back to the ways things were before. But they can't.

"Let me stop you there, Hans and I have something we'd like to ask of you." Anna smiled up at the Prince who returned it with one of his own. "We would like-"

"-Your blessing-" Hans continued. Elsa looked between the two of them, still finding the man's proportions…strange and not normal.

"-Of our marriage!" They finished together.

Elsa's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, she couldn't believe what her ears had heard. "Mariage…?"

"Yes!" Anna was practically bouncing in place. The Queen thought she would pounce the man but stopped herself as if something was holding her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- wait. Would we live here?" Anna jabbered away, almost losing Elsa who was still processing everything.

The Queen managed to notice the disturbance in Prince Hans still cloak; it was like something began to stir from behind the concealment of the blue material. It became more noticeable when Anna mentioned a roast. But her focus returned when she heard her sister's question. "Here?" Elsa repeated.

"Absolutely!" Prince Hans answered the Princess's inquiry.

Elsa tried to say something before this got out of hand. "Anna-"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

"What? No, no, no, no, no."

Anna looked at her sister who was shaking her head but smiled believing her sister to just being overwhelmed with all the great new. "Of course we have the room. I don't know. Elsa, we can talk more about the details-"

"Wait. Slow down." Elsa took a moment to regain her composure and looked her sister in the eyes. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

The Princess's smile fell. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please." The Queen glanced at Hans. "Alone."

Anna looked up at Hans to see a worried expression marring his charming face. Her eyes then looked to where Luffy was hidden behind a blue drape; if she didn't get Elsa alone with just the four of them then their plan would be a bust. "No. Whatever you have to say, you…you can say to the both of us."

"Fine." Elsa exhaled as she prepared to draw a line. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna countered.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." She clenched her hands. Their plan had crumbled, and one of the only people she thought would be happy for her was actually accusing her love of Hans a farce.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Prepared to leave but was stopped when the Prince held up his hands.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." She walked passed them flustered and called for a guard. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna followed after her sister and when she was within reach, grabbed her hand and in the process removed her glove. Her attempt to stop the Queen worked as she halted in her tracks and whirled around to meet Anna with panicked eyes, her ungloved hand was held to her chest.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa's effort to snatch back the handwear prompted Anna to hold it away from her.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Anna begged of her sister.

She fought back tears as she took a few cautionary steps away. "…Then leave." Elsa couldn't handle the hurt in her sister's eyes. She spun on her feet and rushed towards the doors.

"…What did I ever do to you!" The Great Hall fell silent. Guests who were not watching the scene before now had their full attention on the sisters.

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why did you shut me out?! Why did you shut _us_ out?! Why do you keep pushing me away?! And why do you hate your best friend, why do you hate Luffy?!"

"SURPRISE!" The sisters and the entirety of the Great Hall turned to look at Prince Hans; the Prince had been tossed onto his back, the cloak left to fall to the floor and in their place stood the straw-hatted servant. Luffy looked around at the shocked and confused faces before he saw Elsa and Anna. He grinned. "How's it going, Elsa?"

"L-Luffy…" Elsa's eyes went wide and a chill was felt throughout the hall, leaving people shivering from the freak change in temperature. "W-What…?"

"Why'd everyone stop? I thought parties were supposed to be fun?" He asked looking around at all the confused and surprised faces. He stepped away from the recovering prince, and up to Anna. "Elsa-"

"Stay away from me!" She warned as she retreated away from the servant.

"What's wrong with her?" Luffy looked to Anna who was shivering like the rest of the room.

"I-I d-don't know but I want answers. Elsa, why?! Why did you shut the world out?! Please, we're sisters! There aren't supposed to be any secrets between us! So, why?!" Anna pleaded.

"I said, enough!" Elsa swung her ungloved hand in an arch, ice shooting from her hand and forming large spikes along the floor. People shouted in shock and fear, a feeling shared with the Queen as she and the crowd backed away.

"Awesome! She can still use it!" Luffy cheered at the sight of the ice coming from the woman.

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke of Weselton shouted as he scrambled as far away from the Queen as possible; hiding behind his own personal guard.

"Elsa…?" Anna looked at her sister in surprise and confusion.

Elsa looked around the hall and saw all the looks she was receiving. All were of fear. And fear was all she could feel. Without another thought, the Queen of Arendelle turned for the doors and ran out of her own throne room and into the parlor. Arvid and Petter both called out to her but she moved through the sitting room and into a hall. Her own castle was a blur of pictures and painted walls before she found herself throwing open another set of doors.

"It's the Queen!" Elsa was greeted by an audience of her subjects. The bailey went ablaze with cheers but the Queen shrank away from them as she ducked through the crowd. She held her bare hand and turned away everyone who approached.

 _Conceal it._

"Queen Elsa."

 _Don't feel it._

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

 _Don't let it show._

Elsa was backed against one of the bailey fountains, the water froze at contact and formed a magnificent sculpture of ice that rose high into the air. Amazing would have been a better word for the sculpture if it hadn't elicited gasps of shock and fear.

"There she is! Stop her!" Elsa stepped away from the fountain to see the Duke and his guards exiting the castle doors.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" She held up her hand instinctually to protect herself, losing control once more and freezing the staircase where the Duke of Weselton stood. He and his thugs slipped on the surface and fell down to the hard cold ground.

"Monster…" The Duke muttered as he pushed himself up. "Monster!"

The bailey filled with cries of panic as Elsa looked around at the fear-filled faces of her people. She couldn't take it, what little control she thought she had was slipping. The air grew colder and flakes of snow began to fall from the sky. Again Elsa ran.

"Elsa!" Anna called out as she, Luffy and Hans exited the castle and into the bailey. They followed her out the gates of the curtain wall and down a flight of stairs out onto the shore. Again Anna pleaded for her sister to wait, but hesitated as the shoreline froze under the Queen's feet. Elsa glanced back up to see her sister and company following after her; she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord and watched it freeze instantly. There were cries of fear and shouts of "monster" from back at the castle, it was too much for her. She broke into a run across the body of water, magenta cape flailing in the air behind her and water freezing under her. "Elsa, stop!"

The Princess made to follow but slipped and fell on the fjord's now frozen surface.

"Anna!" Hans rushed to her side and carefully helped her stand.

"Luffy!" Anna called but was seconds late. The straw-hatted servant was already sprinting across the frozen fjord, the ice doing little to deter him in his pursuit of the queen. "Please, bring Elsa back!"

Luffy disappeared from sight across the fjord, following Elsa into the mountains. The boy could see the Queen still running in the distance, her figure getting closer as he covered the ground between them. Within moments he was upon her, his hand shooting out to grab her arm. "Gotcha!"

"Let go of me!" Luffy's grip on Elsa's arm tightened as he forced her to face him. Terrified blue eyes looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks and freezing when they fell. She was shaking but not from the cold, she was afraid of him. "Just stay away from me, please. I-I don't want to hurt you."

Luffy tilted his head, snow that had begun piling on his straw hat fell. "Hurt me? How could you hurt me?"

"Please, Luffy. Not again. I don't want to hurt you again." Elsa spoke softly, pleading for Luffy to just let her go and disappear in the snowstorm that had formed around them.

"Elsa you've never hurt me. If you're talking about your powers you shouldn't worry, I think they're cool." Her eyes widened as she gazed at the smiling face of the person she avoided for the past three years. How could she forget? Luffy had always accepted her and her curse. "If your upset about that weasel calling you a monster. Don't be. I'll kick his butt for you if that'll make you feel better."

"Luffy…let me go. Please." Her plea was almost silent, the raging blizzard that surrounded them making it difficult to hear.

"No! I lost you three years ago, I'm not losing you now!" Luffy cemented his statement by pulling Elsa into him, wrapping both arms around her, pinning her arms to her side and leaving no room for escape. "There, now you can't go anywhere."

Elsa's cheeks flared at being so close to someone; in thirteen years she has never allowed herself to touch or be embraced by anyone. Being in the arms of her best friend brought to her a comfort and warmth that she hadn't felt in years. Elsa brought her arms up around Luffy, leaning her head against his chest as she thought of what to do next. She missed him too much, and the words of the Minister rang through her head. _He lives for you._

"C-Come with me…" She whispered into his coat.

"What was that?"

"If you won't let me go, then come with me. We can start over, and we can be like we used too." Elsa looked up at Luffy with a pleading gaze. Different emotions played out across his face ranging from surprise, confusion, understanding then finally…annoyance.

"Will you stop it, Elsa!" The Queen was surprised and if she wasn't being held in place by the boy she'd have taken a step back.

"S-Stop what?"

"Stop running. Stop being afraid. Your problems will only continue to follow you." Luffy believed what he said worked as Elsa looked away from his gaze. The storm seemed to go quiet and Luffy was able to see the snow that had settled on the ground. It was now a couple inches deep and still continued to climb.

"Let me go." Luffy looked back down to see Elsa looking back at him, her eyes ice cold. "Let. Me. Go."

Elsa's change in demeanor forced Luffy into making a rash decision. His arms fell to his side and Elsa backed away from him. Fresh tears stained her cheeks once again as she continued to back away. Luffy stood there and watched as Elsa turned tail once more and ran further into the mountains, disappearing in the snow of the blizzard.

Luffy had failed. He failed Anna by letting Elsa escape into the mountains. He had failed Elsa by not being the friend she thought she could trust. And he had failed Agnarr and Iduna by not being able to protect their eldest daughter from persecution by her own people. They'd be disappointed in him.

But he wasn't disappointed in himself. Luffy knew what Elsa needed and so he let her run, to show her that her problems would only follow her where ever she would go. And where ever she went so would he and Anna. Luffy turned back to return to the castle, his mind set on what had to be done.

"Wait for us, Elsa. We'll fight this together."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Feel free to review and if you have any questions just shoot me a P.M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen: A Tale of Two Seasons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Frozen or Tangled**

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*.:.~**

Cold winds howled through the valley and crashed like thunder against the mountainsides. A bitter frost chipped away at the bark of trees and left them soaking in the snow. The summer had come and gone that night, leaving behind a wasteland of snow and ice.

Luffy stared out at the city of Arendelle from the fringe of a frozen forest. Ships damaged by the winds and cold sit idle and damaged, unable to move from their icy prison. The fjord that had carried the wooden vessels into the kingdom was still, frozen solid and leaving no signs of thawing. An eerie hum echoed from beneath the ice, an emptiness that resonated off his bones and within the heart of his negligence.

Gone was the cheer and warmth of July, replaced with a grim and bitter cold and a feeling so foul that the very foundations of the city were screaming out in agony. The valley had become an orchestra of misery melding together into a sullen symphony of winter.

It became difficult for Luffy to stand still any longer and as the moon began to fall closer to the horizon, he dashed over the fjord, his boots clicking on the ice. His eyes narrowed and his legs hit the ground faster as he made his way back across the inlet. He began counting down in his head: _3...2...1…NOW!_

Luffy dove onto his stomach and let his momentum carry him the rest of the way across the fjord. He slid along the ice, his laughter filling the cold air around him and as he approached the castle's shoreline, he braced. Luffy began to tumble when he his the shore, rolling across the ground before coming to a safe halt in a snowdrift. He popped his head out of the snow with a grin on his face and a red nose. "That was great! Got to try that again, but this time faster!"

Luffy pulled himself out of the white mound and back onto his feet. He prepared to cross the fjord again to continue sliding around on his belly like an emperor penguin but stopped when a thought crossed his mind. "How could I forget something so important?!" Luffy turned back towards the castle and made his way to a set of stairs leading to the curtain wall. He would need clothing fit for the winter if he wanted to continue playing in the snow and on the frozen fjord. He stopped once more, looking back at the fjord and to the forest, he had left.

An image of a woman, formed by the misting snow, appeared from behind the treeline. Her skin pale and stained by salt, ivory hair falling out of its confusingly sophisticated bun, blue eyes deep as the ice holding emotion that linked with his. Luffy couldn't turn away from her and soon found himself recalling the events that had previously transpired. "Let go of me," she had told him, "I don't want to hurt you…"

Luffy's smile dropped into a deep and aggravated frown. "I'd like to see her try. As if she _can_ hurt me...Elsa! I forgot completely! Anna needs to know and...we'll go get Elsa, bring her back home, then we'll all play on the fjord together. That will get Elsa to smile again, I know it!" He spun away from the allusion of winter, ice-blue eyes fading from his as he moved up the stairs and into the curtain wall.

Voices came from the interior of the wall; the frantic screams of women and children were smothered by orders roared from the castle guard. He continued through the dark narrow hallway inside the wall before he reached the exit and moved out into the crowded courtyard. People were looking around at the snow falling from the sky, young babes cried at the sudden loss of summer's heat while children older laughed and played in the glistening powder, having forgotten that their Queen had revealed a terrible secret.

Luffy scanned around for Anna, hoping to catch a glimpse of her fiery red hair but found the night covering all distinctive features in its hold. He maneuvered through gaps in the crowd, thankful for his lean physique, and shoved people who didn't move. On more than one occasion he grabbed a random wench and spun her around hoping to be greeted by his friend's lightly freckled face. On more than one occasion he had walked away disappointed and with a red cheek, but he didn't let it bother him.

A commotion from across the courtyard drew his attention and part of the crowd's. It was the man from before, the one who he had heard call Elsa, a monster. The weasel's faint squeals soon grew to that of a loud screeching bark and were directed at the woman Luffy had been searching for. Without a second more he made his way across the courtyard and towards the man.

Anna was slowly losing patience with the Duke of Weselton. It was after she returned, leaving her sister to Luffy, that she was approached by the small man. She was left to defend her sister against the man's wild accusations; Hans had been with her through the argument and helped her, but even a charming prince and a stunning princess couldn't make ground with a weasel.

"Look! It's snowing! Snowing! In the summer?!" The elder Duke pointed out the obvious fall of snow, which had started to gather on the courtyard's cobblestone ground. "No. No! The Queen has cursed this land! Her Majesty has abandoned us all and used her sorcery to freeze the fjord, for this she must be stopped! You have to go after her."

"Wait, no, no, no, no, no! Stop, we can fix this." Anna raised her hands up hoping to calm the man.

The weasel acted differently to how Anna had wanted; the Duke jumped and hid behind his two guards, peeking out from behind their backs. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?!"

The Princess narrowed her eyes at the man, but his guards helped her to refrain from saying exactly what was on her mind. "...No. No. I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right she is," Hans glanced to his wife-to-be, "In the best way."

"And my sister's not a monster." Anna affirmed, a glare burning through the Duke's men and into his beady eyes.

The Duke pushed passed his guards and stood before Anna, glaring back at the princess. "She nearly killed me."

Hans moved between the two, gently moving Anna away from the Duke. "You slipped on ice."

" _Her_ ice!" He argued.

"It was an accident!" Anna blurted out, and the elder Duke's curious expression edged her to continue. "She was scared. She didn't mean any of this…" The Princess waved her arms around the snow-covered bailey. "Look, there is no reason to cause any panic or do anything rash. I sent Luffy to bring the Queen back, and I'm sure once they get back everything will be fixed. As good as new…"

"Are you sure he can bring her back," Hans whispered to her. "I mean no offense, but Luffy did not strike me as the most...sharp individual."

Hans Westergaard's concern was well placed, and Anna knew that. She knew Luffy better then she knew her own sister. Elsa leaving Arendelle was a shock to the Princess and the entire kingdom, but she remembered back in the Great Hall when Elsa revealed her...magic, Luffy seemed happy? The Princess agreed with Hans on Luffy not being that "sharp" but if his reaction to Elsa was anything to go by, Anna would say that Luffy knew something that she didn't. If that was true, and Luffy was hiding something from her, then she wouldn't know what to do.

Hans repeated his question, drawing the Princess out of her musings. "I'm a hundred percent positive that he'll come back."

"With the Queen?"

"I'm...I'm sure that _Luffy_ will come back."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but what the devil is a Luffy?" The Duke asked.

"I'm Luffy."

The Duke jumped behind his guards once more as a young man adorned in a straw hat and clothes covered in snow appeared between the two groups. Anna and Hans were surprised by Luffy's sudden appearance, but speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Anna, I'm back."

"You! You're that miscreant that crashed the party before the sorceress attacked us!" The Duke of Weselton once again got out of hiding behind his guards. Anna incredulously looked at the Duke, thinking that he should just remain hidden behind his men, never to poke his weasel nose out again. "You were the one to follow the Queen," The Duke noticed a streak of white in the black beneath his straw hat. "Your hair, it's similar to the Queen's."

"Eh?" Luffy pushed his hat off his head, letting it hang by a string around his neck. He grabbed the streak of hair in his hand and relished in the cool feeling it sent through his fingers. "Yeah, I guess it's similar, but I always forget that I have it."

Hans's eyes went from Luffy to Anna, catching the Princess tuck a strand of her own less noticeable platinum hair behind her ear. How he hadn't noticed the two shared a mark of platinum earlier he couldn't say, but it was certainly odd.

"Luffy," Anna grabbed the man's hand, pulling his attention over to her. "What happened out there? Are you okay? Where's the Queen?"

"Who?"

"Elsa, Luffy. Where is Elsa?"

"Oh, Elsa…" Luffy turned fully to the girl, the cries of the wallahs and noise of the courtyard was toned out to the Princess as she waited for the news with baited breath. "She's in the mountains."

Anna blinked once, then twice, before frowning at her friend. "I thought you'd bring her back here _with_ you. Where is she now? Do you know?"

"She's somewhere in the mountains," Anna clasped both her hands together in vexation. "Where exactly, I'd say anywhere not here."

"Why didn't you bring her back?!"

"Elsa didn't want to come back." His answer caused Anna to freeze in thought. Had it been something she said to her to cause her to not want to come back with Luffy? Whatever happened she needed to know, and she needed to know what words were exchanged between the Queen and Jack of Trades.

"Elsa...why didn't she want to come back?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "What happened up there, Luffy? I need to know."

"I already told you she didn't want to come back," A spark flashed through Luffy's eyes as he remembered something that happened during their talk. "Elsa asked if I wanted to go with her, too."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but I told her to stop running, and then she said she wanted me to let go of her and after that, she ran away." Luffy finished recounting what he could before Anna's arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. "Anna?"

"Luffy, this is great! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The Princess let go of the servant and looked up at him with a beaming smile.

"How is THIS great, Your Highness?!" The Duke shouted. "Can't you see what all this means?! _Your_ servant returns without the Queen, his hair kissed by snow, shows no surprise to a witch's sorcery, and has no care for the curse the kingdom has been afflicted with! He has been charmed by the sorceress! They are conspiring together!"

"Please, just calm down," Hans moved to the Duke's side, insisting that the man wait till he was addressed. Anna had seemed to ignore the Duke's outburst in favor of speaking to her friend.

"You know what this means, right?" Anna asked.

"Nope."

"Luffy, Elsa wanted you to go with her, which means that she doesn't want to be alone!" Luffy's eyes widened and his smile spread from ear to ear. Anna continued, "Elsa wants someone with her we-we have to go after her!"

"What?" Hans looked at the Princess with shocked eyes.

"Henry! Henry!" Anna's voice quieted the courtyard as the guards, guests, and townsfolk looked at her with asking eyes. Moments later four large fjord mares exited the stable house; Henry saddled on his own and trotting before the Princess.

"Your Highness," Henry called. "Shall we make our climatic escape from the castle?"

Anna looked at the man with an apologetic smile on her lips, partially regretting having told him to prepare horses for an escape. "Henry," She started out slowly, "I'm very grateful for your help, but...we'll only be needing one horse."

"Oh, no worries Your Highness. I live to serve the royal family." Henry dismounted from his mount and grabbed the reins of the white stallion, leading him over to the Princess. "Kjekk has been prepared and groomed for you, Princess."

"Thank you, Henry." The Stable Master helped the princess onto the saddle before bowing and moving back to grab the three other mares, leading them back to the stable house. A passing servant handed Anna a pine-green cloak and she threw it over her shoulders, preparing for a cold journey.

Before she could go anywhere, Hans moved forward and grabbed the reins to keep the horse steady. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

"Elsa's _not_ dangerous. I'll-" Anna paused as she felt a weight fall behind her on the horse. Turning she saw Luffy's grinning face as he mounted Kjekk. "We'll bring her back, and _we'll_ make this right.

"Then I'll come with you."

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna prepared to leave before adding. "I have Luffy with me, so everything'll be fine."

Hans solemnly agreed to the Princess's decisions and watched with a worried frown as she trotted her horse before all in the courtyard, making sure her voice was heard.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust her?" The Prince asked her before the two left. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Anna was prepared to answer Hans but was stopped as Luffy turned in his spot and directed a heavy stare at the prince. "She can't hurt us."

They left on Luffy's words, bidding farewell to the safety of their walled castle and out into the cold dark world. They road in silence; Anna mulling over a disturbing thought pertaining to her friend behind her. Every now and then she would glance back at Luffy, looking for any hints as to what he was thinking.

After they left the kingdom's outer walls, Anna built the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind. "Luffy...back at the party, when Elsa...you know...created ice, you said she could 'still do it'." Anna waited a moment to see if the servant had anything to say before continuing. "Did you know about...about Elsa? Did you know she had magic?"

Looking over her shoulder she saw a look of confusion on his face, and after a moment of them staring at one another not a word exchanged, he said something that only added to her confusion.

"You didn't?"

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

The night had fled as the moon fell, replaced by shining rays and the shining sun filling the opaline sky. The previously dark and tedious path was now a glistening snow-covered forest floor with towering pines scattered to their sides. Their needles a pure white and drooping from the weight of the snow. From the bed of snow popped out pink, orange, and yellow summer flowers that continued to survive in the harsh conditions.

Anna and Luffy had ridden throughout the night and into the morning in search of the runaway queen. It was uneventful, with them looking and calling out for Elsa, and Luffy having them stop because he "saw a cool tree". The Princess tried not to encourage his jokes but found herself joining in, glad that even in a dire time they could still find some time for fun.

Now was not one of those times. They had discovered that even if they found tracks revealing Elsa's movements, it would have inevitably been covered once more within an hour of heavy snowfall. This worried the princess to no end as it meant that Elsa could have been right under their nose and they wouldn't have been any the smarter. Luffy had to hearten her into pressing forward as he believed that they would find her no matter what.

Kjekk continued to push through the snow, moving into a glade with few pines littering the area. The two riders examined the opening in the forest with peeled eyes hoping to spot a clue to give away the Queen's path.

"Elsa!" Anna called, shivering from the cold morning air. "Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-fault."

"Elsa!" Luffy called all the same. "Elsa! Come out, come out wherever you are! If you come back I'll share my dinner with you! Anna, if that didn't work whatever else we say won't."

Kjekk stopped in his tracks as a howl pierced through the serene woods. Anna heard the wolf's call and shivered from both nervousness and the cold. Somehow she believed that it was Luffy's statement that got the wolf to howl; how dare he mention dinner in the woods! _Huh?! Are we the...dinner,_ she thought in horror.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...or you Luffy...you're both stinkers," Anna said to herself.

"Anna,"

"All this could have been avoided, you know that Luffy? This summer would still be...well...summer, and not winter." She continued not hearing Luffy behind her.

"Anna,"

"Don't even get me started on the fact that you somehow knew about all of _this_. How can two people keep such a big secret without anyone discovering the truth? Yes?" Anna turned to Luffy who had placed a hand on the top of her head.

Luffy without concern for the Princess's hair, turned her head till she was facing a massive pine. "Look, up there."

A silhouette wrapped around the tip of the tree, lightly blowing in the wind. Anna squinted to see what the object was but was meet with a contrast of white and magenta. Her eyes widened in realization of what the object was; her sisters cape!

A hundred questions shot through her head at the time. Why is her cape up in a tree? Why isn't it with Elsa? Could something have happened to her? Was it that wolf? Was her sister safe or even alive?

"I'm going to get!" Anna had no time to object as Luffy jumped down from Kjekk and into the two-foot deep snow.

She watched as Luffy approached the tree and began to scale the mighty pine. "Be careful!"

"I will! Promise!" Luffy called out as he reached out and grabbed onto another branch, pulling himself higher. He continued to climb the pine for minutes on end, his fingers digging into the cold dry bark and his feet pushing against the snow covered branches. Within minutes, he reached the top of the tree, hanging off by a hand wrapped around the crown and his feet on a small branch. Luffy grinned as he grabbed the familiar magenta cape in his free hand and untangled it from the tree. "Got it! Hey, Anna! I got it!"

"Alright," Anna called up to him. "What do you see up there?"

Luffy looked out across the expanse of the Black Mountain forest, scanning over the snow-covered trees and the dark blue mountainsides. Across the horizon and up at the slightly clouded sky and hidden peaks of mountains. Behind him, he could see the distant towers of Arendelle and if he were to look closer, he could see the frozen fjord.

"Luffy, see anything that could help us find Elsa?" He looked down at Anna and Kjekk.

"Only snow and mountains...when this is over we should get a summer cabin out here."

Anna shook her head at his comment. Maybe when it was summer again and she wasn't freezing she would agree with the idea. "Hurry up and climb down. We still have a long ride to go."

"Alright…" Luffy turned in his spot but stopped when he saw someone else perched on the tree with him. Grey-brown feathers sat on a branch across from, facing away from him. Luffy leaned over towards the creature with a curious smile, wanting to get a better look at the bird. "Hey, there little guy. What are you doing all the way up here?"

The bird's head snapped around, revealing two wide golden eyes focusing on him and gave off a loud "whoo". The action surprised him and caused Luffy to lean back suddenly; the branch he was standing on gave an alarming crack, and without leaving him time to catch himself the branch gave.

"Luffy!" Anna watched as her friend fell from the tree, crashing into the snow before her horse. Kjekk was startled by the servant falling to the snow before him; rearing he threw Anna off his back and into a snowdrift. The Princess pushed herself out of the snow pile and watched in dismay as Kjekk galloped back down the path they came. "Come back!"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as her horse disappeared into the forest. Snow shuffling brought her attention back over to the tree. Luffy popped up from where he fell, a smile on his face as he held up the magenta cape. "Everything's alright, Anna. I got Elsa's cape."

Anna huffed and reached for a branch of a leaning conifer to help pull herself up. Upon grabbing the branch the conifer snapped up and dropped the collected snow onto her. She groaned in discomfort before grabbing her arms, trying to contain a shiver.

"Are you cold?" She heard Luffy ask.

"Y-y-y-yes! H-h-h-how ar-ar-are you n-n-not?" Anna stuttered out.

Luffy stood before her, silent. He suddenly hunched over and grabbed his arms, teeth chattering. "I-i-it's c-c-cold!"

"S-s-s-slowpoke!"

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~**

Anna trudged up a hill, her dress lifted in her hands to prevent her from dragging the snow and slowing her down. Night had fallen once more and the duo had covered less ground then they had while on horseback. It had been a long and arduous day for the Princess, her legs ached from their restless journey and she began to lose all feeling in her fingers. It wouldn't be long before she started to show symptoms of a cold.

For her traveling companion though things stayed cheerful. Luffy managed to keep his spirits high even in the frigid mountain forests. His ever go-lucky smile was masked behind the Queen's cape as he had wrapped it around his neck and over his chin for protection from the cold summer air. Looking back they should have prepared themselves for their venture into the mountains.

She couldn't see completely over the hill and had yet to make it to its crest. Anna could only see the dark night sky and the waving colors of green as the sky looked back down at her; awake. Whenever the sky was awake she would find herself lying in her bed unable to catch a wink of sleep; she would always just stare up at the swirl of color and dream of her sister. Those were the longest nights, where she would be left alone with no one to lay beside her and comfort her, or anyone to play with till she began to tire and fall into a calm sleep. Elsa wasn't there for her like she used to be, and when she and Luffy got older they weren't allowed to share beds any longer. Sometimes she just wished that things could have stayed simple and innocent, and not have gotten so convoluted.

"Snow, it had to be snow," The girl said as she continued to climb the hill, shivering and breathing heavily. "She couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm-"

"Anna~" She was cut short in her rant by the whining of her traveling companion. "When can we get something to eat? I'm hungry~"

"Where do you think we're going to find food out here, Lu?" Anna continued up the hill, the end in sight. Luffy walked alongside her, albeit with more ease than the girl wearing a dress.

"I could find a deer or something..." He said, pointing into the dark woods that surrounded the two travelers.

"When did you learn to hunt?" There was a moment of apprehensive curiosity in her voice before it was overcome with dubious sarcasm that encouraged him to answer.

Luffy looked at the Princess with a gaiety smile. "Come on, Anna. Hunting's not that hard."

"Okay, but even if you manage to catch something we'll still need to make a…" They stopped on the crest of the snow-covered hill, their view covering the fjord forest that lay beyond them. On the far side of the hill, in the ever-growing forest, a single plume of smoke rose from the tree line. "Fire!"

"Food!" Luffy grabbed Anna by her pine-green cloak and started to drag the girl towards the haven in the cold. He began to descend the hill with Princess in tow and her protests left ignored. Luffy rushed down the slope with no thought of the snow's solidity, and it gave out beneath their feet. The two tumbled down the hill, the unsettled snow falling along with them. When they reached the base of the hill they plunged into an icy stream, the two groaning at the sudden and intense cold.

"Ahh! It's freezing!" Anna yelped as she quickly stood from the water. She looked to her side and saw Luffy lying prone in the water, his limbs flailing about in a frantic attempt to swim out of the shallow stream.

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! I'm gonna die!" He shouted.

Anna would have laughed at the boy if she wasn't currently freezing from both the cold and iced water. Quickly grabbing Luffy by the magenta cape (which had surprisingly stayed warm and dry) and pulled him from the stream. He stood shaking, a grateful thanks mumbled through chattering teeth. The two quickly made for where they had seen the smoke, Anna shuffling as fast as she could in her now stiff skirt.

They exited the pinewood and into a homely clearing where they came upon a little log cabin with a single chimney blowing out smoke. Luffy and Anna found themselves before the small cabin, looking at it with a glimmer of hope for safety from the harsh elements of the cold summer.

Anna looked up at the hanging sign, smacking it to let the snow fall to the ground. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." A smaller sign hanging below it lost the snow covering _it_ and revealed a pleasant surprise to the Princess. "Ohh! And Sauna…"

Anna entered the cabin first, pulling the door open and shuffling in, Luffy sliding in behind her. The wind slammed the door shut, pushing Luffy and the Princess into the center of the trading post. The duo looked around the cabin and were not surprised to see summer supplies lining wooden shelves.

"Hoo. Hoo." They turned to see a bright-faced fellow sitting behind a counter, his fingers tapping against one another. "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great." Anna gave a polite smile. "For now, how about boots. Winter boots, coats...and dresses?"

"And food. You got any meat back there?" Luffy asked.

"That would be in our winter department." The man kept his disappointment hidden and continued to show a bright smile as he addressed the girl. Anna looked over to the side of the cabin that the man gestured to, and saw the barren shelves and lonely supplies that leaned against the wall. Figuring it was better than nothing, Anna moved over towards the department and grabbed the two sets of winter clothes. "And if it's food you're looking for, we have roasted lamb leg, yah?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said, his mouth salivating.

"Um, I was just wondering;" Anna approached the counter with the winter clothes and boots, placing them down on the wooden surface. "Has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are the two of you, dear?" Oaken told the princess.

The door to the trading post blew open, the sound of the furious wind disturbing the serenity of the warm cabin. In the frame stood a mass of a man covered head to toe in ice and snow. Anna noticed the storm going on outside and mentally cheered at having found Oaken's trading post before they got caught in the blizzard.

"You two and this fellow...Hoo Hoo. Big summer blowout." Oaken greeted the man who had let the door slam shut behind him.

Anna watched the man as he made his way over to where she was standing by the counter. The traveler stopped before her and looked down at her expectantly. Anna stood there in a daze, looking back up at the man curiously. "Carrots."

"Huh?" Anna blinked in confusion.

"Behind you."

Anna glanced behind her and below the counter where she spied the orange root. "Oh, right. Excuse me."

Anna moved to the side and let the man proceed to the counter. She watched as he reached down for the carrots, throwing them onto the counter before walking over towards the winter department. He returned moments later with a pickaxe and rope in hand.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaken made small talk as he watched the customer approach him.

The man placed the pick and rope down, before answering Oaken, "The North Mountain."

Anna and Luffy perked up at hearing the man's answer. After more than a day of searching for the Queen and only stumbling upon her cape, the two had no helpful information to point them in Elsa's direction. They were finally making progress! Maybe almost freezing to death in this blizzard was worth it in the long run.

"That'll be forty." Anna focused once more on the conversation as Luffy seemed to occupy himself with looking around the cabin.

"Forty? No, ten." The man haggled.

"Oh dear, that's no good," Oaken said with his smile never faltering. "See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

Anna glanced out the window and into the blizzard where she saw a sled packed with ice, covered in snow, and lit by a simple lamp. "That's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…" Anna halted in her statement when the man shot her a look. "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Still forty." Oaken told him. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo Hoo! Hi, family."

The ice harvester and princess turned to see the man's family occupying the sauna, covered only in white cloth. The family "Hoo Hoo"-ed back and sent a wave to the two, and Anna did a double take when she saw a familiar black-platinum-streaked head in the sauna with them. Luffy was stark naked save for the white cloth around his waist; his chest was bear to all those present and she felt her stomach drop.

A sickly _X-_ shaped burn marred his chiseled chest and left Anna having to avert her eyes from looking. She was well aware of the number of scars on her friend's body (all of mysterious origin) from the stitch below his left eye to the faint but disturbing bite on his neck and shoulder. But _that_ scar always left her with a sick feeling in her stomach and a curiosity to learn where he received such a burn. Of course, Luffy didn't know how he got it, often calling it a birthmark when they were children; on certain occasions, he would say that he felt "tingles" from the scar but nothing extreme or cause for worry.

"Luffy, get out of there." Anna was split between walking into the sauna and dragging him out by the ear or joining him in relaxation. She was going to continue her efforts in getting him out but stopped when she heard the man next to her speak once more.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." He pleaded.

Oaken isolated the carrots from the pickaxe and rope. "Ten will get you this and no more."

"Tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain?" Anna interjected between the growing dispute. "Did it seem magical?"

The man pulled down his scarf to reveal a strong jawline; fully turning to her he huffed and gave a firm response. "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

A shadow cast over the two as Oaken rose from his seated position behind the counter. Standing at an impressive height of a head over the ice harvester, who himself stood a head over the princess. The smile that was always on his red face had gone and replaced by a stern expression.

"What did you call me?"

Anna had to step to the side as Oaken moved around the counter and lifted the traveler into the air, moving towards the door. She watched as he _threw_ the man out of the cabin and into the snow before slamming the door behind him. Oaken made his way back over to his previous seat and lowered himself into it, a smile back on his face.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfits and boots, yah?" He asked in his thick boreal accent.

"The lamb, too." Anna jumped at Luffy appearing beside her, still clad in only the cloth. She relaxed when she felt the heat emanating from him and shuffled closer to her friend, disregarding the fact that he was half-naked next to her.

Anna glanced at the carrots and tools laying beside the outfits she had picked out for her and Luffy. "The outfits, boots, lamb...and I'll also take the carrots, pick, and rope. We don't exactly have the gold for all of this currently on us, but I am the Princess of Arendelle; we can pay you back later."

Oaken's smile fell once more.

 **~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*.:.~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*** **~.:.*.:.~**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Feel free to review and if you have any questions just shoot me a P.M.**


	8. Read

I'm going to have to ask all of those who greatly anticipated chapter 8 of Sundown to remain calm and let me get my point across before they yell at me.

As I have said previously when I renamed this story from Locked Inside to Frozen: Sundown, that I had planned to span this epic for three connected stories. Some might have been upset with that decision or not, and some might be upset with this decision. In the end, it will be up to those who want to stick around to decide if what I'm doing was for the better or not. Every change I make is for myself, the story, and for everyone who reads this tale.

I have been thinking about this for about a month as I get more and more ideas for this story and a whole bunch of others that I plan on getting to as soon as I can, but it wasn't until I posted the 7th chapter that I decided that things needed to change before I couldn't change it anymore. I have decided to revamp the story while I still can and make it better for those who are reading it.

I made a mistake when beginning this story, and that was rushing in without a clear view of what I wanted, but that changed when I made the first change and realized where everything would go (for the 1st story). But recently, after I have just finished getting a grasp on the locations, the people, and the way that the other two stories will progress while also having a solid idea on how the first two stories will end and a semi-solid idea of the last's ending, I came to a realization. I owe it to everyone reading this to enjoy the best story I can write - obviously I have noticed that the writing of my chapters start off strong but end poorly (in my opinion). This is something that I have decided to fix with the revamp while also fleshing out relationships and characters as best as I can.

This revamp won't take long, just expect to see chapters either updated, changed completely, or removed while others are added. I am **not** wiping the slate clean; Luffy and Elsa's tense relationship is already something that I have "written in stone" so to say, and how Luffy arrived in the world de-aged is something I already have completely planned out and am excited to get to, but it will have to wait. A story is only as good as it's writing and the imagination of the reader is the most amazing thing there is, so I plan to express this story in a way where you can see what the characters are seeing and feel what they are feeling.

Hang in there, and I'll get this revamp started and finished as soon as possible.


	9. AN

**A/N**

 **Just a quick announcement; Frozen: Sundown will be returning in two months. My deadline for the new and revised chapters along with something else will at the earliest be released on September 1st.**


	10. Last Author's Notice

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story for the past 7 months and reward all of you with great news! Because of a whim, I have decided to hold off with posting the prelude until December 20th, and the prologue will (hopefully if things go right) be posted on December 25th. Until then I have posted a poll in my profile and would greatly appreciate all of your feedback.**

 **Thank you guys for waiting so long and I'll see all of you on the 20th!**


	11. New Story Is Up!

**Okay, so the prelude has been posted to a new story, Frozen: A Dance of Seasons. I'll be leaving Frozen: Sundown up and not deleting it so everyone who liked it could still read it.**

 **I decided to make this a new story entirely instead of just rebooting this one. It will still have the same plot but with a few minor changes of what is written through Frozen: Sundown.**

 **If you guys want to find out how Luffy fares in the Frozen world just follow the new story.**


End file.
